Expectation Of Destiny
by AKLight
Summary: Lu Han hanya lah remaja biasa yang sedang berusaha mati-matian menerima kenyataan pahit dalam perjalanan hidupnya dan secara tidak sengaja bertemu sang superstar menyebalkan yang ternyata mampu mengubah jalan cerita menyedihkan ini. Aku lelah dengan dengan kehidupanku dan... aku lelah lari dari itu semua - Lu Han. Iam a Superstar - Se Hun [YAOI][A Story Love from HUNHAN]
1. Chapter 1 (Remember)

**Chapter 1A**

* * *

**Author:**

**AnyzZhea Kazumi Light**

**(AKL)**

**Title: **

**Expectation of Destiny**

**Main Cast:**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Support Cast:**

**Kris Wu**

**Kim Jeon Myun**

**de-el-el (akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita)**

**Genre:**

**YAOI, Drama, Romance, Entertainment Life, de-el-el**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chaptered (3024 word)**

**Summary: **

'_Mianhae _Hyung_. Jeongmal mianhae_. Aku berbohong padamu. Sebenarnya... Aku lelah dengan keadaan ini, aku lelah dengan kehidupanku, aku lelah dengan kenyataan yang ada... '

'AKU...' ' LELAH... LARI. DARI. ITU. SEMUA.'

**Disclaimer:**

OOC, EXO Belong To Themselves, SM Entertainment, Their Parrents, and God. Saya hanya pinjam nama mereka buat jadi cast di FF ini. But This Story is mine. No copy+paste this fanfic without permission.

**Author Note's :**

Anyeong- **AKL **imnida #bow . Saya author baru, yang baru terbit(?) dari masa-masa kelam karena tidak pernah berani posting FF saya di manapun, walaupun ntuh FF udah numpuk di lappie kkkkk~ Tapi sekali ini saya mencoba untuk memposting FF perdana saya yang benar-benar perdana, bergenre YAOI. Harap readers bisa maklum dengan kemampuan menulis saya karena saya baru di dunia per-fanfic-an. _Pemula ceritanya_. **Warning** bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, typo(s) berserakan,penulisan berantakan dan jalan cerita maybe ancurrr pake banget. Oke siipp~ saya kebanyakan ngomong dan nggak yakin juga readers mau baca ini note sampai habis... hehehe... oke dehhh...

* * *

**AKL present-Story Begin-**

**Harapan? Tidak ada yang salah kan kalau menyisipkan harapan di tengah-tengah takdir?**

**Expectation of Destiny Chapter 1**

* * *

**At Incheon Airport**

" YA! JANGAN IKUTI AKU LAGI! ", teriak seorang pemuda yang tampak sedang kewalahan berlari keluar dari pintu bandara Incheon, diikuti oleh beberapa orang dibelakangnya yang juga ikut berlari mengejar pemuda tersebut.

"Hah...hah...hhh... Aku sudah tidak sanggup... hah..h lari lagi hh...", Pemuda tersebut akhirnya berhenti dan langsung berbalik menghadap orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

"Jangan ikuti aku lagi, bilang pada 'SAJANGNIM' kalian kalau aku tidak mau ikut. Dan biarkan aku pergi. ARASSEOO ?", Bentak pemuda tersebut disertai penekanan pada kata 'Sajangnim'. Tapi sepertinya orang-orang tersebut tidak mengindahkan bentakan dari pemuda yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Maafkan kami, tapi ini perintah langsung dari Sajangnim", Ucap salah seorang lelaki paruh baya yang baru datang dari belakang barisan orang-orang yang mengejar nya.

Pemuda tersebut sempat mengeram sebelum berkata- "Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku". Dan seiring berakhirnya ucapan itu, pemuda tersebut langsung melemparkan tas yang disandangnya dari tadi kepada orang-orang yang mengejarnya yang mana sekarang sudah membentuk lingkaran mengelilinginya. Sehingga beberapa orang yang terkena lemparan tas tersebut langsung terjatuh, membuktikan lemparan pemuda tersebut cukup kuat.

Dan terjadilah sedikit perkelahian diantara pemuda tersebut dengan orang-orang yang mengejarnya. Tapi walaupun begitu sepertinya perkelahian yang tidak seimbang itu dimenangkan oleh sang pemuda. Satu per satu tumbang dan yang tinggal sekarang hanyalah lelaki paruh baya yang berbicara kepadanya tadi. Sepertinya pemuda yang dikejar masih mempunyai hati hati nurani untuk tidak menghajar lelaki paruh baya tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada yang kalian lupakan. Aku... **Xi Lu Han**, pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo di sekolahku. Jadi jangan main-main denganku. Oke?", Ucap pemuda yang ternyata bernama Lu Han tersebut sambil menampilkan senyuman malaikatnya. Menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih.

Sebenarnya siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa pemuda yang mempunyai perawakan yang tidak terlalu besar atau bahkan bisa dibilang kecil tersebut merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo. Ditambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang sangat manis dan imut itu. Siapapun sepertinya akan agak sulit mempercayainya.

Lu Han dengan segera mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di tanah. "Maafkan aku Tuan Lee. Aku betul-betul tidak ingin ikut dengan kalian. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf". Ucap Lu Han sambil membungkukkan badannya -sopan.

"Dan sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pergi Tuan Lee, sebelum aku benar-benar dihabisi di sini. Bala bantuan telah datang", Lanjut Lu Han sambil melirik ke arah segerombolan orang yang baru datang dan sepertinya siap untuk mengejar Lu Han- lagi.

"Annyeong- Tuan Lee. Sampai ketemu lagi", Ucap Lu Han lalu berlalu pergi dari hadapan lelaki paruh baya yang dipanggilnya Tuan Lee tersebut. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Lu Han berhenti dan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang menghadap ke pria paruh baya yang masih setia berdiri disana.

"O...ya.. Tuan Lee, satu lagi. Sampaikan salam ku kepada Sajangnim. Dan aku- minta maaf", Lirih Lu Han di akhir kalimatnya dengan sorot mata terluka, tapi tidak terlalu lama karena setelahnya tatapan jahil pemuda tersebut kembali sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menampilkan senyuman manisnya lagi.

"Aku pergi!". Dan Lu Han benar-benar melesat pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Tuan bagaimana ini?", Tanya salah seorang dari orang-orang yang baru datang menghampiri lelaki paruh baya tersebut -Tuan Lee. Tuan Lee yang masih terdiam sambil melihat kepergian Lu Han yang semakin menjauh hanya menghela nafas dan berkata.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Sekarang kita kembali ke kantor. Saya yang akan bertanggung jawab atas ini semua", Balas Tuan Lee sambil tersenyum -miris.

* * *

**~o0o~**

**At Dream Come Entertainment Building**

"Jadi seperti yang sudah saya sampaikan tadi. Artis-artis yang baru kita terbitkan sudah banyak mendapatkan permintaan untuk tampil di berbagai stasiun televisi. Berarti skala pemasaran dan promosi album harus ditambah. Seperti yang tertera pada gambar yang ada di layar. Bahwa...bla...bla...bla..."

Terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi yang sedang berbicara di depan ruangan besar yang diyakini sebagai ruangan rapat itu. Terlihat dari banyaknya peserta rapat yang berdecak kagum kepada pemuda yang ada di depan. Menandakan bahwa pemuda tinggi tersebut memang mengagumkan dengan pemikirannya.

"Sekian presentasi saya untuk hari ini. Atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terima kasih." Pemuda tinggi tersebut mengakhiri presentasinya sambil membereskan berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja. Lalu membungkuk sopan kepada perserta rapat.

Tidak lama ruangan rapat tersebut sudah sepi, karena para peserta rapat tadi sudah banyak yang keluar dari ruangan. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang di dalamnya. Termasuk seorang lelaki paruh baya yang merupakan Presdir di perusahaan agensi tersebut.

"Presentasimu sangat mengagumkan direktur Wu", Ucap lelaki paruh baya tersebut kepada pemuda tinggi yang mempunyai nama lengkap Wu Yi Fan atau lebih akrab di panggil Kris Wu itu.

"Ah- Sajangnim. Terima kasih banyak", Balas Kris kepada Sajangnim yang merupakan Presdir di perusahaan Entertaint tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Abeoji sangat bangga padamu Kris".

"Ini terlalu berlebihan Abeoji, aku hanya menjalankan amanat yang Abeoji berikan untuk memimpin rapat kali ini", Balas pemuda tinggi itu sedikit menampilkan senyum tipis.

"Seandainya 'dia' juga bisa sepertimu Kris ,seandainya dia mampu bertahan. Seandainya-", Terlihat Presdir yang dipanggil Abeoji oleh Kris itu seperti tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya.

"Sudahlah Abeoji. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kesehatan Abeoji akan semakin menurun kalau masih memikirkan itu", Potong Kris untuk menyudahi apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Abeojinya tentang 'seseorang' itu.

Raut wajah Kris langsung berubah setelah mendengar tentang orang yang dimaksud oleh Aboejinya itu. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang agak mengeras. Untuk pengalihan Kris langsung menoleh kepada asistennya yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi.

"Yi Xing-ssi, apa jadwalku setelah ini?", Tanya Kris untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Hm... Ada pertemuan dengan Presdir Cho siang ini Sajangnim", Balas pemuda manis berlesung pipi yang merupakan asisten Kris. Zhang Yi Xing.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hmm... Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu Presdir." Pamit Kris sambil membungkuk kepada Presdir DreamCome Entertainment tersebut diikuti oleh Yi Xing dibelakangnya. Dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Hhhh...", Terdengar desahan panjang keluar dari lelaki paruh baya tersebut setelah melihat kepergian Kris yang semakin menjauh.

"Apa kalian masih belum bisa menerima semua ini?"

* * *

**~o0o~**

"Anak itu kabur lagi?"

"... "

"Apa anak itu mengatakan sesuatu?"

"... "

"Baiklah, selebihnya biar saya yang mengatasinya. Terima kasih Manager Lee."

Dan sambungan telfon itu langsung diakhiri oleh lelaki paruh baya diruangan kerja nya itu. "Dasar... Anak nakal itu."

* * *

**~o0o~**

"Hosh..hosh... hah..hah..hh.. Jangan kambuh! Please! Jangan kambuh... Oke tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan keluarkan pelan-pelan. Tarik- Keluarkan- Oke siipp...". Lu Han terlihat sedang terengah-terengah kehabisan nafas sehabis melakukan aktivitas 'melarikan diri' dari gerombolan orang-orang yang mengejarnya beberapa saat lalu. _'Menyebalkan!'_

"Hahh... Bagaimana ini? Aku harus kemana?". Gerutu Lu Han frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Dan perlu kalian tau kalau seorang Xi Lu Han sudah melakukan hal seperti itu, berarti sekarang ia memang betul-betul sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik.

Lu Han menghampiri mesin penjual minuman terdekat dan mengambil sebuah minuman soda. Dan langsung meminumnya tanpa ampun.

'_Siapa yang bisa menolongku sekarang?'_ Batin Lu Han frustasi. _'ATM ku? Kartu kredit ku ? Oh God... Terblokir.. Yeah.. I know...'._

.

"Hyung... Tolong bantu aku, nanti aku ketahuan Appa. Kalau ketahuan aku tidak akan selamat Hyung. _Jeball_..."

Tidak jauh dari tempat Lu Han berdiri terlihat seorang anak kecil yang sedang merengek kepada seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

'_Mungkin itu kakaknya' , _Pikir Lu Han cuek sambil melanjutkan meminum sodanya. Tapi tidak juga sepenuhnya cuek terlihat dari pandangan mata Lu Han yang masih memperhatikan dua orang anak yang ada di depannya berdiri saat ini.

Terlihat anak kecil itu sedang berusaha membujuk kakaknya untuk melakukan sesuatu. Pemuda yang lebih tua terlihat berpikir dan akhirnya menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah... _Arraseo_.. Aku akan membantumu, tapi dengan syarat ini yang terakhir", Balas kakak pemuda kecil itu sambil tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan adik nya pergi menjauh dari tempat Lu Han berada.

"_Gomawo_ Hyung. Aku sangat sayang Hyung", Terdengar samar ucapan semangat pemuda kecil itu senang sambil memeluk kakaknya.

.

.

"_Hyung, tolong bantu aku saat sampai dirumah. Bantu aku menjelaskan ini pada Appa". Terlihat seorang anak berumur 11 tahun yang sedang mencoba membujuk sambil menarik-narik ujung baju dari seorang pemuda tinggi yang dipanggilnya 'Hyung'._

"_Shireo. Aku sudah terlalu sering membantumu. Aku tidak mau terkena amukan Ahjusi lagi." Tolak pemuda tersebut._

_Sontak hal tersebut membuat anak kecil tersebut cemberut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Hyung- Kau jahat. Kalau Appa tau aku pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini, maka aku akan dihukum lagi Hyung. Dan lebih parah nya aku tidak bisa mengikuti kejuaraan 2 hari lagi." Rengek anak itu sambil menundukkan kepala menahan tangis._

_Sang Hyung yang melihat Lu Han akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menangis hanya memperhatikan penampilan Lu Han dari atas sampai bawah._

_Pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat penampilan Lu Han yang sangat berantakan. Dengan baju seragam yang sudah sangat lusuh, wajah memar dan luka kecil di sudut bibirnya sehingga mengeluarkan sedikit darah._

"_Kenapa kau harus berkelahi Lu Han-ah?" Tanya pemuda itu lembut kepada anak yang masih menundukkan kepala disampingnya._

_Lu Han hanya diam, tidak bersuara. _

"_Setahu Hyung kau sudah lama tidak berkelahi seperti ini lagi". Lanjut sang keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka setelah pemuda tersebut melanjutkan bicaranya._

"_Haahh... Kalau kau masih diam seperti ini apa yang akan Hyung jelaskan pada Ahjusi?" Frustasi sang pemuda karena Lu Han masih diam mematung disampingnya._

_Hiks._

_Hiks._

_Berada lama dalam keheningan akhirnya terpecah dengan suara isak tangis dari seseorang. Kris langsung menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Lu Han yang sudah menangis disampingnya. _

"_Mereka. Mereka tidak pantas berkata seperti itu. Aku punya orang tua. Walaupun aku tidak pernah melihat wajah Ibu tapi aku masih punya Ayah yang tinggal bersamaku. Aku punya. Aku punya Hyung". Lirih Lu Han sambil memandang 'Hyung' nya dengan pandangan sendu._

_Kris yang melihat tatapan sendu tersebut mengerti betapa anak yang sedang memandangnya tersebut sangat rapuh. Kris mengerti apa maksud perkataan Lu Han karena tentu dia akan selalu tau seluk beluk tentang kehidupan pemuda kecil tersebut. Kris yang sudah tidak tahan melihatnya langsung membawa sang 'adik' kedalam rengkuhannya. _

_Membiarkan Lu Han menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukannya sore itu, disaat matahari akan kembali ke peraduan. Meninggalkan bekas kenangan lama yang terbuka kembali seiring berjalannya waktu._

"_Aku akan membantumu menjelaskan pada Paman. Tenanglah."_

"_Terima kasih Hyung". Balas pemuda kecil tersebut sedikit menampilkan senyuman tipis masih dalam pelukan sang Hyung. _

"_Aku. Aku akan selalu membelamu Lu Han-ah." _

_._

_._

"Huft...", Lu Han menghela nafas saat sebuah kenangan masa lalunya terlintas dipikirannya.

'_Ah... Hyung ya? Andai ada Hyung yang bisa menolongku', _ Batin Lu Han. Sambil tersenyum kecut dan menunduk. Berpikir.

1 detik

2 detik

5 detik

10 det...

"TUNGGU! MYUNIE HYUNG!", Teriak Lu Han tiba-tiba tanpa sadar sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan kanan nya dengan jari telunjuk teracung saat sebuah nama terlintas di pikirannya.

'_Akhirnya... Malaikat penolongku.'_

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa... Hahaha...", Tanpa sadar Lu Han berbicara dan tertawa sendiri. Sehingga secara tak sengaja banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh.

"_Dasar anak aneh" _

"_Apa dia tersesat?"_

"_Anak yang malang" _

Itulah beberapa ungkapan dari orang-orang di sekitar Lu Han yang tanpa sengaja memperhatikan tingkah aneh seorang anak muda yang tiba-tiba berteriak, berbicara dan tertawa sendiri di tengah keramaian.

Lu Han tersadar dari kelakuan nya dan seketika berhenti tertawa setelah sadar kalau banyak pasang mata yang melihat kebodohannya. Ckckck.

"_D..d..dui bui qi..._Eh? _Jeosonghamnida... Jeosonghamnida._...", Ucap Lu Han akhirnya sambil membungkukkan badan beberapa kali kepada orang-orang yang memperhatikannya. Sedikit merutuk dan memukul kepalanya sendiri setelahnya. Ya ampun.

"Lu Han _pabbo..._"

'_Sebaiknya sekarang aku menelfon Myunie Hyung". _Terlihat Lu Han mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jaket yang dipakainya.

"_Yeoboseyo_ ?"

* * *

**~o0o~**

"Baik _Sajangnim_, saya mengerti. Kalau begitu saya pamit keluar _Sajangnim_". Ucap seorang pemuda berwajah _angelic_ sambil membungkuk hormat dan berlalu pergi keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

'_Ah... kalau lama-lama seperti ini. Aku bisa stres sendiri. Kenapa anak ingusan itu cepat sekali tenarnya? Kalau seperti ini kan aku sendiri yang repot jadinya. Huft...'_, Batin pemuda tersebut setelah menutup pintu ruangan.

'_Eh? apa yang aku katakan barusan? Tidak-tidak aku managernya. Yak- Su Ho. Kenapa kau seperti ini. Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu? Akh- Tapi memang sebaiknya aku harus cepat-cepat mencari asisten manager sesuai perintah Presdir tadi, karena memang tidak mungkin aku yang mengurus semuanya sendiri. Sementara schedule anak nakal itu sangat padat.' _Terlihat pemuda tersebut sibuk dengan pemikirannya disepanjang lorong menuju lift.

**Drtt... Drtt...**

Tiba-tiba ponsel pemuda yang bernama Su Ho atau bernama lengkap Kim Joon Myun tersebut bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Anak nakal itu ternyata", Ucap Su Ho setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Langsung mengangkat telfon di saat bersamaan masuk ke dalam lift.

"YA! Dimana kau sekarang?", Pekik Su Ho di telfon. Untung yang berada di dalam lift sekarang hanya dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya Su Ho sangat kesal dengan pemuda yang baru saja diteriaki nya di telfon.

Bagaimana tidak pemuda berwajah _angelic_ tersebut tidak emosi, dari tadi Su Ho yang notabene merupakan menejer tetap seorang aktor terkenal yang baru-baru ini naik daun, yang sekarang sedang tersambung line telfon dengannya kewalahan mencari sang aktor. Alasannya karena Presdir agensi tempatnya bernaung ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja sang aktor menghilang begitu saja entah kemana tanpa memberitahu menejernya.

Dan Su Ho? Dengan berbagai alasan terpaksa harus menyelamatkan artisnya tersebut dari pertanyaan Presdir kenapa dia sampai tidak datang.

Su Ho yang malang.

"..."

"_Geurae..._ Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang, jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang! _Arraseo_?", Balas Su Ho dan setelahnya langsung memutus sambungan telefon di ponselnya. Bergegas keluar dari gedung Dream Come Entertainment.

**Drrtt... Drrttt...**

Ponsel Su Ho kembali bergetar saat dia sedang membuka pintu mobil, dan itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Su Ho kembali menutup pintu mobil. Dan melihat ke layar ponsel siapa yang menelfon. Tapi yang tertera di layar ponsel hanyalah deretan nomor yang tidak diketahui siapa. Su Ho sempat mengernyit heran. Tapi tanpa pikir panjang Su Ho langsung mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"..."

"Ohh..ya...Lu- _MWO_? _NUGUYA_?", Tiba-tiba Su Ho berteriak tanpa sadar ditengah area parkir. Dan langsung tersadar karena dia sedang berada di tempat umum. Terlihat dari pergerakannya melihat ke samping kanan dan kiri.

'_Untung tempat parkir ini sepi'_, Batin Su tidak lama teringat kembali bahwa dia masih tersambung dengan seseorang di seberang telfon.

' _Apa aku tidak salah dengar siapa yang menelfonku ini. Apa betul ini anak nakal itu?. Aisshh... Jinja anak ini.'_ Su Ho melihat layar ponselnya sambil mengernyit, terlihat menghirup nafas dalam. Dan...

"YA...XI LU HAN...", Terdengar bentakan dari Su Ho setelahnya.

"..."

"Kenapa kau baru menghubungiku sekarang?", tanya Su Ho geram.

"..."

"Ck.. Dasar anak nakal, sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"..."

"_Ne...ne... Arraseo_, sekarang kau ada di mana? Aku akan menjemputmu"

"..."

"Bandara? Ne... tunggu aku di sana, jangan kema..."

**BRUKKKK**

'_Aww... Appo...'_

"Ya... Lu Han? Kau kenapa?", Su Ho terkejut dan cukup panik karena mendengar suara tabrakan dan rintihan Lu Han di seberang telfon.

'_Ah... mian...mi...he... kya...a... ke...jamu...'._ Samar-samar terdengar suara Lu Han yang sepertinya panik.

"Lu Han-ah, _gwenchanayo_?", Tanya Su Ho lagi dengan nada khawatir.

"_Ah...Hyung... Kau masih di sana? Maaf Hyung ada sedikit masalah di sini, aku tunggu di luar bandara ne. Aku tutup telfonnya. Anyeong. Saranghae_". Ucap Lu Han selanjutnya terburu-buru dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telfon.

"Hahhh...". Terlihat Su Ho menghela nafas panjang.

'_Sampai kapan anak nakal itu akan terus melarikan diri? Ck'_

'_Sebaiknya aku jemput dia sekarang sebelum dia kenapa-napa'_. Batin Su Ho dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Tapi tiba-tiba disaat akan menyalakan mesin mobil, Su Ho kembali teringat sesuatu. **Oh Se Hun. **Sang aktor yang menghilang sekaligus merangkap sebagai adik kandungnya yang sangat menyebalkan.

'_Aissh- Bukannya Se Hun juga di bandara sekarang. Andwae dia tidak boleh tau kalau aku menjemput Lu Han. Lebih baik minta tolong Pak Kim saja yang menjemput Se Hun'._ Panik Su Ho.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Su Ho langsung menghubungi Pak Kim, sopir pribadi Se Hun untuk menjemputnya. Setelah itu pemuda tersebut langsung melesat pergi ke bandara.

"Semoga anak itu masih di sana".

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Next chap masih chapter 1, aku bagi dua. Takutnya kepanjangan dan readers bakalan bosan.

Mind To **Review **ya chingudeul.

Yoroshiku(?)

* * *

**21 Maret 2015**


	2. Chapter 2 (Superstar)

**Chapter 1B**

* * *

**Author:**

**AnyzZhea Kazumi Light**

**(AKL)**

**Title: **

**Expectation of Destiny**

**Main Cast:**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Support Cast:**

**Kris Wu**

**Kim Jeon Myun**

**Kim Jong In**

**de-el-el (akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita)**

**Genre:**

**YAOI, Drama, Romance, Entertainment Life, de-el-el**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chaptered (430 word)**

**Summary: **

'_Mianhae _Hyung_. Jeongmal mianhae_. Aku berbohong padamu. Sebenarnya... Aku lelah dengan keadaan ini, aku lelah dengan kehidupanku, aku lelah dengan kenyataan yang ada... '

'AKU...' ' LELAH... LARI. DARI. ITU. SEMUA.'

**Disclaimer:**

OOC, EXO Belong To Themselves, SM Entertainment, Their Parrents, and God. Saya hanya pinjam nama mereka buat jadi cast di FF ini. But This Story is mine. No copy+paste this fanfic without permission.

**Author Note's :**

Hanya pemikiran murni dari AKL. **Warning** bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, typo(s) berserakan,penulisan berantakan dan jalan cerita nggak banget.

* * *

**AKL present-Story Begin**

**Harapan? Tidak ada yang salah kan kalau menyisipkan harapan di tengah-tengah takdir?**

**(Preview Chapter)**

_Tanpa berpikir dua kali Su Ho langsung menghubungi Pak Kim, sopir pribadi Se Hun untuk menjemputnya. Setelah itu pemuda tersebut langsung melesat pergi ke bandara._

"_Semoga anak itu masih di sana"._

**Expectation of Destiny Chapter 1**

* * *

**~o0o~**

"Kenapa Hyung lama sekali? Aku bisa lumutan di sini menunggunya". Terdengar gumamam seorang pemuda tepat di depan pintu masuk bandara, sambil terus bergerak gelisah dan sekali-kali melihat ke layar ponselnya.

"Ah... Ini sangat mengganggu", Lanjut pemuda itu lagi sambil melonggarkan syal dilehernya. Mungkin hal itu wajar karena melihat penampilan pemuda tersebut yang sedikir err _mencolok,_ jaket kulit dengan dalaman kemeja putih lengkap dengan syal yang melilit di leher, ditambah masker, kacamata dan juga jangan lupakan topi yang tersampir di kepalanya. Lengkap sudah penderitaan pemuda bernama **Oh Se Hun** itu hari ini.

'_Sungguh penyamaran yang sangat menyusahkan, bukankah seharusnya dengan penampilan yang seperti ini malah kelihatan lebih mencolok? Ah... Molla.. Inipun usul dari Jong In manusia item jelek menyebalkan itu._

_Apa si item jelek itu berhasil melarikan diri ya?' _

Bukan tanpa alasan pemuda tampan itu berada di sini- Incheon Airport. Se Hun baru saja membantu teman yang merangkap sebagai sahabat karib nya melarikan diri. Yah... Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jong In yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti masuk dalam kata-kata umpatannya. Tempat ini merupakan tempat paling rentan untuk seorang artis sepertinya. Sampai saja ada yang mengenalinya, maka tamatlah nasib seorang aktor yang baru-baru ini menjadi pembicaraan publik karena bakat akting yang dimilikinya itu.

.

.

'_Aku minta tolong padamu Se Hun-ah. Jebal... Hanya kau yang aku percaya. Mungkin ini akan jadi kompetisiku yang terakhir, setelah itu aku akan berhenti dari ini semua'_.

'_Maksudmu Jong In-ah? Apa kau akan keluar?'_

_Jong In tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, sebelum akhirnya berbicara- 'Ne Se Hun-ah. Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan keadaan ini. Ayah mendidik ku sangat keras dari kecil bukan untuk menjadikanku seorang entertaint Hunna, tapi menjadi penerusnya di perusahaan.' Balas Jong In miris._

_Se Hun terdiam untuk sementara saat pengakuan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut seorang Kim Jong In. Sekali itu Se Hun melihat Jong In bersungguh-sungguh untuk mewujudkan mimpi ayahnya. Yang mana selama ini Jong In yang ia tau adalah seorang anak keras kepala, selalu menentang sang ayah karena tidak ingin kehidupannya diatur._

_Tapi lihat sekarang, Jong In seperti seseorang yang sudah putus asa dengan impiannya. Impian menjadi seorang Dancer terkenal. Bagaimana semua bisa dengan mudah berubah secepat ini?_

'_Apakah- karena Kyung Soo Hyung?' , Balas Se Hun sedikit ragu._

'_Haha.. Anii.. Ini kemauanku sendiri Se Hun-ah. Setelah kompetisi di New York ini selesai aku akan berhenti sepenuhnya. Jadi oleh karena itu aku harus menang. Biar setelah aku keluar ada hal yang bisa dikenang bahwa usahaku selama ini tidak sia-sia'. Balas Jong In sambil tersenyum lalu menoleh ke samping tepat ke jendela transparan cafe tempat mereka berada saat ini._

_Se Hun yang berada di seberang meja hanya memandang Jong In diam. Dia tau sahabatnya itu sedang menyembunyikan perasaan terlukanya. Bisa dilihat dari senyuman sendu yang Jong In perlihatkan sekarang ini._

'_Aku- hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa lagi dengan Abeoji Hun-ah. Hanya itu...'. Lanjut Jong In masih dengan pandangan ke luar cafe._

_Se Hun yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah. 'Hah... Baiklah Jong. Aku akan membantu mu kabur. Tapi aku hanya janji bisa menolongmu untuk beberapa hari ini, karena.. yeah.. you know... aku akan mati ditangan Ahjusi kalau dia tau aku membantu calon pewaris Kim Corp melarikan diri hanya karena ingin mengikuti kompetisi dance. Ck.' Balas Se Hun dengan sedikit decakan diakhirnya._

_Bukan apa-apa, Se Hun hanya ingin mencairkan suasana karena mereka sebelumnya tidak pernah berada di kondisi seperti ini. Jong In yang biasanya tidak pernah serius dan selalu ceria dengan tingkah konyolnya sekarang menjadi melankolis. This is not, Jong In's style._

'_Ya..ya..ya... Baiklah Tuan Oh Se Hun yang baik hati. Yang penting sekarang kau harus membantuku untuk bisa mencapai bandara tanpa ada pengawasan dan tidak ada yang tau aku kemana selain kau. Oke?' Balas Jong In sedikit memutar bola mata jengah dengan balasan Se Hun yang meledeknya sebagai pewaris Kim Corp, walau sebenarnya itu memang kenyataan._

'_Ne- Baiklah Tuan muda Kim yang agung.' _

'_YA! Sekali lagi kau panggil aku seperti itu. Kau mati ditanganku.' Balas Jong In sarkas sambil men- death glare Se Hun._

_Se Hun hanya memutar bola mata malas dan meminum Coffe Late yang sedari tadi diabaikannya. 'Baiklah- Jadi kapan misimu melarikan diri? Kau tau kan jadwalku sibuk?'. Tanya Se Hun masih memegang Late nya._

'_Siang ini Hun-ah. Tepatnya dua jam lagi pesawat keberangkatan ke New York.' Balas Jong In santai sambil melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya._

_**Uhuk.**_

'_YA! Kenapa kau baru bilang KIM JONG IN?' Balas Se Hun sangar._

_Dan Jong In hanya menampilkan cengiran konyolnya menanggapi teriakan Se Hun yang baru saja tersedak Coffe Late nya._

.

.

Se Hun hanya tersenyum tipis saat mengingat percakapannya dengan Jong In beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum keberangkatannya. _'Ck. Seperti anak kecil saja yang kabur dari pengawasan pengawal.'_

Tapi Se Hun akui berada dalam kehidupan Jong In tidak semudah apa yang dibayangkan. Terlahir sebagai anak tunggal dalam keluarga kaya bukanlah perkara mudah. Semua tata kehidupannya diatur. Dan untuk mencapai apa yang diinginkan saja sangat sulit. Seperti sudah tertata rapi dan Jong In hanya perlu duduk manis menikmatinya. Membosankan bukan?

'_Fokus dengan keinginan orang tua ya? Hah... Apa aku juga akan berakhir seperti Jong In?'_, Batin Se Hun sambil menengadahkan kepalanya memandang pesawat yang baru saja lepas landas.

"Sangat membosankan, Su Ho hyung kenapa lama sekali?", Gerutu Se Hun akhirnya setelah sadar dari lamunannya. Melihat sekeliling. Uhh.. Banyak sekali orang lalu lalang di sini, dan beruntungnya tidak ada yang menyadari kalau ada seorang aktor terkenal dihadapan mereka.

Tapi sepertinya perhatian Se Hun teralih kepada seorang pemuda yang baru keluar dari pintu bandara dengan terengah-engah sambil berbicara sendiri. _'Apa dia ikut acara marathon? Dia sangat sulit mengatur nafasnya.' _Pikir Se Hun.

Entah kenapa pandangan pemuda tampan itu terus terpaku pada pemuda yang berdiri beberapa meter di sebelah kanannya, tepatnya disamping mesin minuman. Dan langsung mengambil satu minuman soda dan meminumnya secara brutal.

Yang diperhatikan malah terlihat sibuk memperhatikan –melamun- percakapan dua anak kecil dihadapannya setelah kembali bisa mengatur nafasnya. Dan tidak lama setelah itu berteriak dan berbicara sendiri. Sehingga membuat orang-orang disekitar tersentak dengan tingkah konyolnya yang tiba-tiba itu. Lihatlah, setelah sadar orang-orang memperhatikan tingkahnya yang memang sangat aneh itu, dia langsung membungkuk minta maaf dan memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Dasar aneh", Gumam Se sadar atau tidak, Se Hun tersenyum dibalik masker yang digunakannya hanya karna tingkah konyol pemuda manis yang diperhatikannya.

"Yeoboseyo... Joon Myun hyung! Apa itu kau? Ini aku.. Lu Han. Kau masih ingat? ", Terdengar pemuda bersurai coklat itu berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya.

Tapi tidak berapa lama pemuda bersurai coklat yang ternyata Lu Han itu terlihat mengernyit dan sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"YA... Hyung...! Jangan berteriak seperti itu aku bisa tuli mendengar suaramu", Balas Lu Han sedikit kesal.

"..."

" Nde... Aku Lu Han. Xi Lu Han. Kau tidak lupakan Hyung pada _donsaeng_ mu yang imut-imut ini?".

"..."

'_Ck. Imut? Dasar narsis.'_ Se Hun yang sedari tadi masih setia memperhatikan Lu Han sedikit tertarik dengan percakapan Lu Han dengan seseorang di ponselnya itu. Bahkan ikut mengomentari dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku Hyung, itu juga untuk menyelamatkanmu dari para rentenir-rentenir yang selalu mengawasiku. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat Hyung ", Ucap Lu Han lagi.

"..."

"Hehehe... Itu yang jadi masalah Hyung. Aku tidak punya tujuan dan sekarang aku tidak punya uang se-persen pun. Semua kartu ATM ku di blokir, kartu kreditku juga. Hehe"

"..."

"Aku sekarang ada di luar bandara Hyung, dekat dengan hmmm... halte...bis... Aku akan menunggu di halte bis" Balas Lu Han sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan melihat keberadaan dimana halte bis.

Pemuda yang masih asyik dengan sambungan telfonnya itu terlihat berjalan menuju halte yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri Se Hun berdiri, tapi mungkin karena efek Lu Han yang masih terlihat asik berbicara tanpa sadar kalau ada seseorang di depannya dan-

**BRUKKKK**

"Aww..._ Appo_..."

'_Oh God. Oh Se Hun. Kenapa otakmu berjalan lamban sekali, sudah tau pemuda aneh yang bernama Lu Han itu berjalan ke arahmu tanpa melihat ke depan. Kenapa kau tidak menghindar? Dan malah ikut-ikutan melamun. Ah... pabboo... pabboya.'_ Rutuk Se Hun dalam hati menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Bagaimana tidak sekarang punggung Se Hun sukses membentur tanah dengan tidak elitnya. Dan Lu Han malah jatuh tepat di atasnya. Sepertinya keberuntungan sedang menjauhi mu Se Hun-ah.

Lu Han terlihat merintih kesakitan. Padahal dilihat dari segimana pun yang menjadi korban disini adalah Se Hun.

"YA! Sampai kapan kau akan terus di atasku?", Bentak Se Hun akhirnya karena Lu Han tidak juga menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Lu Han reflek langsung bangkit berdiri saat sadar apa yang terjadi.

" Aa..._. Mianhae. Mian_\- Ya ampun kemejamu!", Ucap Lu Han panik sambil membulatkan matanya shock melihat kemeja putih yang saat ini digunakan oleh pemuda yang baru saja tanpa sengaja ditabraknya -Se Hun.

Se Hun yang sadar pandangan mata pemuda dihadapannya kemana, langsung menolehkan kepalanya menuju pandangan Lu Han. Dan-

'_Oh... God... Mungkin memang hari ini adalah hari tersial dalam hidupku'. _Batin Se Hun saat melihat keadaan kemeja putihnya yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi gambar-gambar abstrak di atasnya, sudah pasti ini tumpahan soda yang sedang di pegang pemuda yang masih shock dihadapannya.

"KAU!", Bentak Se Hun marah sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa soda yang melekat di kemejanya tapi percuma soda itu tetap tidak mau hilang.

Sesaat setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya Lu Han langsung mengakhiri sambungan telfonnya.

"Ah...Hyung... Kau masih di sana? Maaf Hyung ada sedikit masalah di sini, aku tunggu di luar bandara ne. Aku tutup telfonnya. Anyeong. Saranghae". **PIP .**

Se Hun mengalihkan pandangan nya dari sisa-sisa soda dibajunya kepada pemuda dihadapannya. Se Hun memandang Lu Han tajam. _'Sekarang apa pembelaanmu Tuan?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Xi Lu Han. Sekarang tamatlah riwayatmu. Terlalu banyak masalah yang kau ciptakan hari ini. Tidak. Tidak hari ini saja tapi hari-hari sebelumnya juga. Sial-sial-sial.'_

Lu Han memandang dengan tampang memelas pada pemuda tinggi yang sedang menatapnya tajam sekarang. Seperti akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Lu Han bisa melihat tatapan mata pemuda tinggi itu karena kacamata hitam yang digunakan Se Hun terlepas saat insiden tabrakan tadi.

"Mian... Mianhae... Aku tidak sengaja, aduh bagaimana ini?", Ucap Lu Han panik. Tapi Se Hun tetap bergeming, masih dengan pandangan tajamnya dan jangan lupakan wajah datar yang selalu menjadi andalannya itu.

Lu Han terlihat berpikir sebentar. Sebelum- "Hm... Sekarang kau ikut aku saja", Ucap Lu Han akhirnya. Se Hun tentu memberontak sewaktu Lu Han menariknya menuju toilet terdekat. Tapi bukan Xi Lu Han namanya kalau tidak bisa menyeret pemuda jangkung itu mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di toilet Lu Han langsung membawa pemuda tinggi itu ke dekat wastafel dan membersihkan kemejanya yang terkena soda dengan air. _'Aduh... Bagaimana ini? Sodanya tidak mau hilang. Dan aku tidak punya uang untuk membelikan yang baru'._ Panik Lu Han disela-sela membersihkan baju pemuda yang masih diam di hadapannya itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba Se Hun menghentikan pergerakan tangan pemuda manis yang sedang membersihkan kemejanya itu. Dia mencengkeram tangan Lu Han dengan kuat. Tentu reflek hal tersebut membuat Lu Han mendongak untuk melihat pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti diatasnya itu.

Lu Han sangat terkejut melihat wajah pemuda itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sontak Lu Han sedikit terlonjak ke belakang. Pemuda tinggi itu sudah melepas masker dan kacamatanya ternyata. Dan Lu Han bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Suasana sedikit canggung karena tangan Lu han masih dipegang erat oleh pemuda tinggi dihadapan nya dan sadar atau tidak pergerakan pemuda yang lebih tinggi semakin merapatkan jarak diantara mereka. Untuk pertahanan tentu Lu Han langsung mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dan sekarang punggung Lu Han sukses membentur daun pintu yang tertutup dibelakangnya.

'_I...Igeo mwoya? Kenapa dia semakin mendekat , apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda ini?' _Batin Lu Han sambil mengambil ancang-ancang pertahanan diri. Tapi percuma karena kedua tangannya masih dipegang erat oleh Se Hun.

Sebelah tangan Se Hun terangkat menuju wajah Lu Han atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ke sudut bibir Lu Han. Lu Han yang merasa kejadian ini sangat aneh tidak mengerti dengan maksud pemuda itu hanya memikirkan satu hal. Pemuda tinggi dihadapannya ini akan melakukan ha yang tidak-tidak padanya. _'Apa dia mau menciumku sebagai pembalasan karena aku menumpahkan soda di bajunya? TIDAAAKKK... Itu. Tidak. Boleh. Terjadi!'_. Batin Lu Han panik sekaligus geram.

Refleks setelah menyimpulkan sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Dengan teknik taekwondo yang sudah sepenuhnya dikuasainya, Lu Han langsung memegang tangan Se Hun yang masih memegang sudut bibirnya dan tanpa perasaan langsung membanting pemuda kurang ajar –menurut Lu Han- itu ke lantai dan sepertinya punggung sang korban bantingan sukses menghantam lantai dengan sangat keras.

"Dasar NAMJA MESUM! Apa kau berniat menciumku sebagai pembalasan karena telah menumpahkan soda di bajumu? Hah... kau kira aku namja seperti apa. HAH? Aishh... Jinjja...", Teriak Lu Han pada pemuda yang barusan menjadi korban salah satu teknik taekwondonya.

Setelah puas mengata-ngatai pemuda yang sibuk merintih kesakitan di lantai kamar mandi itu. Lu Han dengan rasa kesal langsung keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Pemuda mesum –ini masih menurut Lu Han- itu sendiri di dalam. _'Aishhh... JINJJA! Hari ini betul-betul sial. Arrghh.'_

* * *

**~o0o~**

'_Aw- Ini sakit sekali. Dasar laki-laki gila, kalau sampai aku bertemu dengan nya lagi maka dia tidak akan selamat. Bagaimana bisa dia berfikir aku semesum itu? Menciumnya? Hahaha. Apa anak itu bercanda? Aku hanya melihat luka yang ada di sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu betul-betul bermasalah, sampai-sampai ada luka seperti itu di sudut bibirnya. Padahal wajahnya masih seperti anak kecil._

_Dan lagi- bantingannya kuat sekali. Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus ke dokter memeriksakan tubuhku, kalau-kalau ada tulang yang retak atau bergeser. Sebaiknya aku menelfon Su Ho hyung -lagi._'

Se Hun berusaha bangkit dari posisi nya dengan merintih kesakitan sambil memegang tulang punggungnya. Tidak lama setelah merasa sedikit baik, Se Hun meraih ponsel yang ada di dalam saku jaket nya untuk menguhubungi Su Ho –Hyung sekaligus menejernya.

Menunggu panggilan diangkat Se Hun mencoba menarik nafas menetralkan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara seseorang dari seberang telfon.

"YA! HYUNG! Kenapa lama sekali?", Cecar Se Hun tanpa membiarkan Su Ho menyelesaikan sapaannya.

"_Maaf Se Hun-ah. Aku sepertinya tidak bisa menjemputmu, karena ada urusan mendadak bertemu dengan seorang teman. Tapi tenang, Hyung sudah menyuruh Pak Kim untuk menjemputmu, seharusnya dia sudah sampai."_

"Teman? Nugu?"

"_Hanya teman lama Se Hun-ah. Apa ada masalah yang terjadi?"_

Se Hun terlihat berpikir untuk sejenak."Uhm- Tidak Hyung. Tidak ada masalah baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tutup telfonnya." **PIP.**

Se Hun langsung menutup telfon dan kembali berusaha berjalan terseok-seok menuju keluar toilet. Dan ternyata Pak Kim sopir pribadi Se Hun sudah datang dan terlihat kebingungan mencari sosok sang majikan.

Se Hun masih berjalan terseok-seok menuju ketempat sopirnya yang kebingungan itu, Pak Kim yang tersadar majikan berjalan menuju nya sambil merintih memegangi pinggangnya langsung berlari menghampiri Se Hun dan menolongnya untuk berjalan ke mobil.

Pak Kim tentu bertanya apa yang terjadi pada majikannya itu. Tapi Se Hun sepertinya tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi dan hanya meminta pak Kim untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

"Aduh..Aduh... Punggungku." Rintihan Se Hun terdengar sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. "Kalau sampai aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Akan ku pastikan anak itu tidak akan selamat! Akh-" Geram Se Hun disela rintihannya.

"Siapa namanya tadi? Xi Lu Han? Ya Tuan Xi- tunggu pembalasanku!" Seringai Se Hun menakutkan, sehingga membuat Pak Kim sang sopir mengidikkan bahunya karena merasa ada aura kelam dibelakangnya. Menakutkan.

* * *

**~o0o~**

"Haaaaahh" Lu Han terlihat mendesah panjang di bangku taman dekat bandara. Dia tidak jadi menyuruh Su Ho menjemputnya dibandara karena kejadian tadi. Dan malah melarikan diri ke taman dekat bandara.

Lu Han masih geram ketika mnegingat kejadian yang baru dialaminya. "Dasar mesum aku tidak akan pernah melupakan wajahmu. Tapi- Kenapa wajah pemuda mesum itu rasanya familiar ya? Tapi siapa? Sepertinya aku sering melihatnya akhir-akhir ini di TV Korea." Gumam Lu Han berpikir.

"Apa dia seorang penjahat yang sedang buron? Sehingga wajahnya sering muncul di TV. Ah- tidak mungkin. Wajahnya 'tampan' eh maksudku 'cukup tampan' untuk menjadi seorang buron." Gumam Lu Han lagi diakhiri gelengan.

"Atau apa dia seorang artis? Ah itu lebih tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa orang semesum itu seorang artis. Hahaha... Ada-ada saja." Lu Han tertawa kaku tanpa sadar.

'_Eonni- Pemuda itu kenapa? Barusan geleng-geleng kepala sendiri dan sekarang lihatlah dia tertawa tidak jelas seperti itu.'_

'_Molla. Sudahlah Yerin-ah mungkin dia agak sedikit, ya kau taulah apa.'_

'_Iya Eon. Sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum dia tau kalau kita membicarakannya.'_

Dua orang gadis berseragam siswa kelas menengah yang kebetulan sedang berjalan di depan Lu Han itu memberikan tatapan yang sedikit _err _–heran kepada Lu Han yang duduk di kursi taman sambil berbisik -membicarakannya. Lu Han yang tentu mendengar perkataan dua orang gadis itu tentu ingin meneriaki mereka.

'_YA! Apa kata kalian? Apa kalian menganggap aku gila. Aishhhh...Jjinjja... Dan apa itu? Takut aku tau? Hei... Aku mendengar semuanya.'_ Tapi tentu kata-kata itu tidak terlontarkan dari bibir tipis sang pemuda. Karena Lu Han masih memiliki akal sehat paling tidak untuk saat ini. Untuk tidak mencari keributan apapun –lagi.

.

.

.

"YA! XI LU HAN!" Teriakan yang sangat nyaring itu, menyadarkan Lu Han dari lamunannya. Lu Han mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok yang meneriaki namanya itu. Dan tepat setelah tau siapa yang memangggilnya Lu Han langsung tersenyum sumringah.

"SUHO HYUNG!', Balas Lu Han juga berteriak. Terlihat pemuda yang berpostur tidak lebih besar darinya berlari ke arah sang pemuda manis yang masih menampilkan cengirannya itu.

"Suho... Hyu-"

**PLETAAKKK**

"YA.. HYUNG! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku da- Ya! Ya! Hyung lepaskan! Ini sakitt! Akh- Uhuk- Uhuk-"

Lihatlah sekarang apa yang dilakukan Suho pada pemuda manis itu. Bukan sebuah pelukan hangat karena sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tapi melainkan sebuah pukulan dikepala Lu Han yang membuat sang pemuda manis merintih kesakitan. Tidak hanya sampai disitu sekarang yang lebih menyakitkan Lu Han diseret secara paksa ke arah mobil Su Ho terparkir. Dan dengan cara yang sangat tidak lazim juga. Bisa dilihat dengan cara Su Ho mengapitkan lengannya keleher Lu Han. Dan langsung menyeretnya begitu saja.

"Kau semakin kejam Hyung-" Komentar Lu Han di tengah-tengah acara seret menyeret antara mereka. Tapi Su Ho tetap tidak menanggapi dan malah mengencangkan apitan lengannya dileher Lu Han.

Setelah mendorong Lu Han masuk ke kursi di samping kemudi. Su Ho juga mengikuti masuk ke arah kursi kemudi.

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanya suara rintihan Lu Han sambil mengusap-ngusap lehernya yang memerah akibat seretan Hyung 'kesayangannya' itu.

"Dasar anak nakal"

Itulah kalimat pertama yang memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Lu Han yang mendengar Hyung nya bersuara langsung menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Su Ho sambil memasang tampang datar. Su Ho balas menatapnya tajam, seperti akan mengulitinya. Lu Han tidak menjawab dan masih memepertahankan wajah datarnya.

"YA! Anak nakal. Harusnya aku SANGAT marah padamu saat ini", sambung Su Ho. "Menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar. Kau tau berapa lama? Tiga tahun Lu Han. Kau menghilang bahkan sebelum kau menamatkan Junior High School mu. Aish... Jinjja... Dan sekarang kau muncul tiba-tiba dan apa ini? Kau-"

"Sssttt... Hyung kau sangat berisik!" Potong Lu Han sudah tidak tahan mendengar amukan Su Ho disampingnya.

**PLAK**

Dan terimakasih kepada Suho yang dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya -lagi memukul kepalaLu Han. Su Ho geram, bagaimana bisa orang yang sangat dikhawatirkannya selama beberapa tahun ini menanggapi semuanya dengan santai. Ck.

"YA! HYUNG! Kenapa kau hobi sekali memukul kepalaku. Kalau si jenius ini jadi bodoh karena pukulanmu. Apa kau mau tanggung jawab, eoh ?", Teriak Lu Han marah sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena pukulan Suho.

**TUK**. Suho mengetuk kening kening Lu Han dengan jari telunjuknya sampai kepala Lu Han sedikit terdongak ke arah belakang.

'_Kalau kau bukan Hyung ku maka kau sudahku makan hidup-hidup dari tadi Hyung'._

"Apa katamu? Jenius? Hei... Jenius tidak akan melarikan diri seperti dirimu. Kemana saja kau, eoh? Kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku lagi? Kau tau sudah berapa lama ini? Dan kau menghilang begitu saja. Untung aku masih menganggapmu sebagai adikku, kalau tidak mungkin sekarang ka...", Ucapan Suho terhenti karena sebuah pelukan. Ya, Lu Han memeluk Suho dengan erat. Sangat erat.

"Aku sayang padamu Hyung. Jangan marah padaku. Aku tidak menghubungimu, supaya kau juga tidak terkena masalah. Karena apa? Karena aku sangat sayang Hyung ", Ucap Lu Han tulus sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho.

Walaupun masih terkejut karena pelukan tiba-tiba Lu Han, tapi tangan Suho tetap terulur membalas pelukan Lu Han. Walau bagaimana pun juga Su Ho juga sangat merindukan pemuda manis yang sedang memeluknya ini.

'_Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan pelukan seperti ini lagi. Aku sangat merindukannya. Pelukan hangat dari orang yang aku sayangi.'_ Batin Lu Han. Dan tanpa sadar dua bulir bening mengalir dari kedua iris hitam sang pemuda manis.

"Aku sangat rindu padamu Hyung. Rindu dengan semuanya." Ucap Lu Han lirih. Tidak ada nada ceria seperti yang sebelumnya. Dan Lu Han sangat ingat hanya di depan Suho lah dia bisa seperti ini. Menampakkan sisi dirinya yang lain. Sosok lemah dan rapuh seorang Xi Lu Han yang biasanya ceria. Hanya saja Lu Han percaya padanya. Pada sosok yang balas memeluknya saat ini.

"Hyung", Ucap Lu Han membuyar keheningan diantara mereka. Masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Hm?" Hanya itu balasan dari Suho.

"Aku lelah hyung"

"Lelah?"

"Lelah- karena dari semenjak aku sampai dibandara. Aku dikejar para rentenir itu. Hehehe" Balas Lu Han sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menampilkan cengiran konyolnya -lagi.

'_Anak ini! Maih sempat-sempatnya.'_

**PLETAAKKK**

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Lu Han merasa sangat kasihan dengan keadaan kepalanya yang menjadi korban amukan Su Ho. _'Sepertinya aku memang akan geger otak kalau terus-terusan berada di dekat Suho Hyung.'_

"Rentenir?", Ucap Suho hyung sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya terlihat berfikir dan setelah itu...

"Hei. YA! Anak ini!"

LuHan sudah sigap mengambil posisi mempertahankan diri dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kepala bermaksud untuk melindungi kepala malangnya. Dan memejamkan mata.

Tapi setelah berapa lama menunggu. Tidak ada sesuatu benda berbahaya yang melayang kearahnya. Karena penasaran Lu Han mencoba membuka sebelah matanya melihat Su Ho yang memandangnya datar. Pandanganya beralih menghadap tangan Su Ho yang untungnya masih setia memegang kemudi mobil. Dan Lu Han bernafas lega. Ternyata Su Ho tidak bermaksud untuk memukulnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau seperti orang ketakutan begitu?" Tanya Su Ho datar sambil memperhatikan bibir Lu Han. "Sudut bibirmu terluka Lu Han-ah. Apa ini karena kau mengahajar mereka lagi?", Tanya Suho sedikit lirih.

Reflek Lu Han langsung memegang sudut bibirnya. "Akh-" Lu Han sedikit meringis karena menyentuh tepat pada luka di sudut bibirnya. _'Ada darah. Huh'_

Lu Han seperti mrngingat sesuatu. _'Kalau tidak salah laki-laki mesum tadi juga memegang sudut bibirku. Apa tadi dia sebenarnya melihat luka di sudut bibirku ini. Dan aku? Aku malah menyalah artikannya? Tidak. Arghhh- Molla... Sekali mesum tetap saja mesum. Huhhh'_

"Sudahlah Hyung. Ini tidak apa-apa hanya luka sedikit. Bahkan penyiksaan darimu lebih menyakitkan. Hehe.." Balas Lu Han sambil membuat lelucon supaya Suho tidak terlalu khawatir padanya.

"Kalau kau kambuh sewaktu kejar-kejaran tadi kau akan apa Lu Han-ah? Kalau kau kenapa-napa siapa yang akan kau- ", Suho tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya setelah melihat sorot sedih dimata Lu Han. Ternyata leluconnya tadi tidak berepengaruh sama sekali. Tapi cepat-cepat Lu Han mengganti ekspresinya menjadi seperti semula.

"Hyung marahnya nanti saja. Sekarang aku lapar." Ucap Lu Han sambil memasang tatapan memelas andalannya. Dan dia memastikan Su Ho tidak akan tahan dengan ini.

"Ya...ya...yak! Wajahmu jangan seperti itu." Balas Su Ho saat melihat tatapan memelas Lu Han. Tapi tidak berapa lama- "Hmm. Baiklah kalau begitu". Berhasil. Su Ho tidak akan menolak.

"_Gomawo_ Hyung", Balas Lu Han riang sambil berusaha memeluk Su Ho. Dan ditanggapi Su Ho dengan mendorong Lu Han jauh diikuti dengan sedikit gerutuan. Tidak berapa lama mobil Su Ho sudah meluncur menuju restoran untuk makan siang mereka.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

'_Mianhae hyung. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku berbohong padamu. Aku lelah bukan karena itu. Tapi... aku lelah dengan keadaan ini, aku lelah dengan kehidupanku, aku lelah dengan kenyataan yang ada... '_

'_**AKU...'**_

' _**LELAH... LARI DARI ITU SEMUA'**_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Muehehe... gimana? gimana? ada yang suka? Author yakin ini cerita abal-abal banget, jalan cerita ancur abis. Reader: Setuju thor...{koor}. Author: Kompak amat buat ane tersiksa {pundung di pojokan sambil foto-foto narsis(?)}. Dan juga bahasanya berantakan ya? Maklum aja ya readers sebisanya saya perbaiki di chap selanjutnya. Itupun kalo ada yang nungguin.

Hehe... Kependekankah? Atau kepanjangan? Ane kagak tau, itu selera reader XD. Yang penting ini FF abal perdana saya,kalau respon reader bagus saya akan lanjut FF ini dan dengan senang hati bakalan ngeposting FF saya yang lainnya.

Oh ya FF ini sudah pernah di share disalah satu page fanfic di facebook tahun 2013. Tapi hanya chap 1. Dan ini penulisannya sedikit saya ubah. Tapi alur tetap sama. Jadi jangan bilang palgiat ya #NyengirCantik . Pen Name nya tetap sama kok.

Mind To **Review **ya chingudeul.

Yoroshiku(?)

* * *

21 Maret 2015


	3. Chapter 3 (Past)

**Chapter 2A**

* * *

**Author:**

**AnyzZhea Kazumi Light**

**(AKL)**

**Title: **

**Expectation of Destiny**

**Main Cast:**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Support Cast:**

**Kris Wu**

**Kim Jeon Myun**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**Kim Jong In**

**de-el-el (akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita)**

**Genre:**

**YAOI, Drama, Romance, Entertaintment Life, de-el-el**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chaptered (3950 word)**

**Summary: **

Lu Han membulatkan mata nya shock. "YA TUHAN! KAU? SI MESUM!" , tuduh Lu Han sambil menunjuk Se Hun yang juga memandangnya terkejut.

"**MWOOO...?" "KAU?" "YA! KAUUU?"**

**Disclaimer:**

OOC, Exo Belong To Themselves, SM Entertainment, Their Parrents, and God. Saya hanya pinjam mereka buat jadi cast di FF ini. But This Story is mine. No copy+paste this fanfic without permission.

**Author Note's :**

Hai...Lama banget ya AKL baru muncul lagi. Hahaha... Maafkan AKL karena lagi dalam masa kritis (Read : UTS -_- ) , maklum sekarang kesibukan AKL nggak hanya kuliah tapi juga asisten. Jadi buat posting FF aja susah nya minta ampun -_- . Gomen ne nae readers. **Warning** bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, typo(s) berserakan, penulisan berantakan dan jalan cerita kayaknya tidak sesuai expectation.

* * *

**AKL present-Story Begin-**

**Harapan? Tidak ada yang salah kan kalau menyisipkan harapan di tengah-tengah takdir?**

**(Preview Chapter)**

'_Mianhae _Hyung_. Jeongmal mianhae_. Aku berbohong padamu. Aku lelah bukan karena itu. Tapi... aku lelah dengan keadaan ini, aku lelah dengan kehidupanku, aku lelah dengan kenyataan yang ada... '

'**AKU...'**

' **LELAH... LARI DARI ITU SEMUA'**

**Expectation of Destiny Chapter 2**

* * *

**~o0o~**

"YA! XI LU HAN... Pelan-pelan makannya", terdengar seorang pemuda tampan yang biasanya memiliki senyum malaikat itu sedang memarahi seorang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Suho dan pemuda yang satu lagi siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Han yang masih makan dengan rusuhnya. Mereka sedang berada di cafe sekarang.

Setelah insiden mengenaskan –bagi Lu Han tentunya- di bandara tadi akhirnya Suho membawa Lu Han ke cafe kenalannya.

"Hehehe... iwhyaa hwyung", balas Lu Han dengan mulut yang masih penuh berisi makanan.

"Hei... hati-hati nanti kau tersedak", ucap Suho masih memfokuskan pandangan nya pada Lu Han.

"Uhuk...uhuk..."

"Tuh kan, kau ini selalu ceroboh", tukas Suho sambil memberikan air minum yang tergeletak di atas meja. Lu Han langsung mengambil air tersebut dan langsung meminumnya sedikit brutal.

"YA... Hyung... Bagaimana aku tidak tersedak kalau kau terus mengoceh di hadapanku sedari tadi?" Balas Lu Han kesal. Dan kembali melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Jadi rentenir yang kau maksud itu adalah?" Su Ho mengabaikan kekesalan Lu Han karena pemuda itu terlalu banyak bicara dari tadi. Dan pertanyaan singkat Suho itu sukses membuat Lu Han menghentikan pergerakannya. Tapi peristiwa itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Lu Han kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Sudahlah Hyung jangan membahas itu, aku sedang malas", potong Lu Han cepat sebelum Suho menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Aku selesai... wuah... kenyangnya...", ucap Lu Han gembira sambil mengelus perutnya.

Tapi Suho masih fokus menatap Lu Han menuggu jawaban Luhan atas pertanyaannya barusan. Karena merasa masih diperhatikan, Lu Han langsung menatap Suho dengan tampang datarnya. Sampai akhirnya...

"Hyung... Jangan memandangku seperti itu...", akhirnya Lu Han merengek pada Suho karena tidak suka dipandangi seperti itu.

"Aku hanya malas berbicara tentang rentenir itu dan aw...akh...akh... Hyung!", belum selesai Lu Han menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepalanya sudah lebih dulu diapit oleh lengan Suho seperti tadi sewaktu di bandara Suho menyeretnya ke mobil.

"Rentenir? Hei... Anak nakal! Memangnya kau mempunyai hutang seberapa besar, sehingga kau terus kabur seperti ini eoh?", tanya Suho tambah mengeratkan lengannya yang mencekekik leher Lu Han.

"Akh...akh... Hyung _appo_!"

"Molla... Hyung... Mungkin aku punya hutang yang sangat banyak dan besar kepada mereka. Sehingga aku di kejar-kejar seperti itu oleh rentenir-rentenir kejam itu. Mereka sangat kejam kan Hyung? Aku juga tidak habis pi... akh...akh... Hyung", Lu Han tidak jadi menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Suho tambah mengeratkan penyiksaannya terhadap pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Sekali lagi kau menyebut-nyebut rentenir maka aku akan benar-benar melaporkanmu pada sa..."

"Suho-ya?"

Ucapan Suho terhenti karena sebuah suara yang menginterupsikan namanya. Refleks Suho langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dan sekarang terlihatlah seorang pemuda mungil dengan mata bulatnya sedang memandangi mereka berdua -Suho dan Lu Han- dengan pandangan yang sedikit aneh karena melihat bagaimana posisi Suho dan Lu Han sekarang. Persis seperti penyiksaan ayah tiri terhadap anak tirinya. Ck.

"_Nugu...ya_?", tanya Lu Han masih dengan posisinya sedikit menelengkan kepalanya menoleh ke arah sang pemuda mungil karena berhubung kepalanya masih diapit lengan Su Ho.

"Eh... ", Suho secara refleks langsung melepaskan penyiksaannya terhadap Lu Han dengan sedikit tergagap setelah tau siapa yang memanggilnya. Merasa pergerakan Suho yang melepas penyiksaannya, Lu Han langsung sedikit menjauhkan badannya dari Suho dan sibuk mengusap-usap lehernya yang menjadi pusat penyiksaan Suho.

"_Chagi-ah~_", sambung Suho sambil memberikan senyuman kikuk.

"MWO?"

* * *

**~o0o~**

Di ruangan itu terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi sedang berdiri menghadap jauh melihat pemandangan di luar. Sebenarnya apa yang dilihat olehnya? Pemandangan yang ada di luar sana hanyalah lalu lalang kendaraan yang tidak ada henti-hentinya.

"Kris-ah, kau ada meeting dengan Presdir Cho sebentar lagi", suara lembut itu sukses membuyarkan lamunan sang pemuda. Bisa terlihat dari pandangan pemuda tinggi yang ternyata Kris itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya kepada asistennya yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Tapi tidak lama karena fokusnya kembali ke pemandangan di luar.

"Apa ini salah Lay-ah. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan semuanya, tapi kenapa bayang-bayang itu masih ada? Aku lelah dengan ini semua Lay-ah", balas Kris tanpa menanggapi ucapan Lay sebelumnya.

Yi Xing atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Lay itu hanya dapat menghela nafas. Dia tau apa maksud dari ucapan atasannya itu, malah sangat tau, tapi dia hanya bisa diam.

Kris mengalihkan fokus matanya menatap siluet Lay dari samping. "Aku lelah Lay".

Terluka...

Dua iris hitam yang menatap dalam mata Lay sekarang ini terlihat sangat terluka. Lay dapat merasakan seberapa besar rasa sakit yang dipendam oleh pemuda tinggi yang ada di hadapan nya saat ini. Refleks Lay berjalan mendekati Kris memegang pundak namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kris yang aku kenal bukan Kris yang seperti ini. Kris yang aku kenal adalah seorang pria tampan, jenius, cool dan... hei... bukan Kris yang cengeng seperti ini. Ayolah Kris- semangat", ucap Lay diselingi dengan senyumannya.

Kris masih menatap Lay sendu, sepertinya ia lebih memilih untuk tidak menanggapi apa yang baru dikatakan oleh Lay. Lay yang berusaha mencairkan suasana itu akhirnya hanya diam menatap Lay karena kata-katanya tidak bisa mempengaruhi atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Setelah saling menatap lama akhirnya Lay merangkulkan tangannya kekepala Kris dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Sebenarnya kejadian seperti ini agak aneh kalau dilakukan antara seorang atasan dengan asistennya.

Tapi tidak bagi Lay, walaupun Kris adalah atasannya itu hanya sewaktu mereka ada di perusahaan. Beda lagi kalau di luar mereka sudah seperti layaknya adik kakak, tapi sayangnya di sini yang bisa berpikir seperti kakak itu adalah Lay karena Lay bisa berpikir lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan Kris yang bahkan lebih tua darinya.

Lay, namja manis itu adalah sahabat Kris semenjak masih di sekolah. Kenapa mereka bisa bersahabat seperti itu? Mengingat bagaimana sifat dingin Kris dan sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat Lay yang hangat. Tapi itulah yang membuat mereka bertahan sampai sekarang ini.

'Kami bisa saling melengkapi', begitulah Lay menanggapi kalau ada yang bertanya tentang mereka.

Ya. Bisa di bilang mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Bahkan sekarang mereka tinggal satu apartement.

Apakah mereka hanya bersahabat? Jawabannya iya. Kris dan Lay hanya bersahabat tidak lebih tidak kurang. Tapi hati siapa yang bisa menebak?

"Semuanya akan berakhir Kris, kau tidak boleh menyerah. Tidak ada kata menyerah dan lelah dalam kamus seorang Kris. Arra?", ucap Lay menenangkan masih dalam posisi memeluk Kris.

"Tapi aku masih mencintainya, Lay-ah. Ani sangat mencintainya-", balas Kris hanya memejamkan matanya setelah mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir Kris.

Sakit.

Ya Lay merasa sangat sakit sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menipu dirinya sendiri.

Zhang Yi Xing... Mencintai Wu Yi Fan alias Kris Wu sahabatnya sendiri.

Terdengar melankolis memang tapi semua itu adalah kenyataannya. Lay tidak bisa lari dari perasaannya itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Karena Lay tau, orang yang dicintainya itu sudah mencintai orang lain.

Kris mencintai seorang pemuda manis yang bahkan Lay sangat mengenalnya. Mereka saling mencintai, jadi Lay berpikir mengalah lebih baik. Lay hanya tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu disini. Karena dia sadar bahwa sekarang dia berada dipihak yang tidak dicintai.

Terdengar omong kosong memang kalau Lay sepenuhnya melepas orang yang dicintainya bersama dengan orang lain. Tapi kalau dengan hal itu tetap bisa membuat Lay tetap berada di samping Kris, maka Lay tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan nya.

Dan sekarang Lay tau bahwa Kris tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan seseorang yang dicintainya. Tidak akan pernah! Karena sekarang Kris memiliki tembok pemisah transparan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lewati. Sangat berat memang tapi itulah kehidupan.

Namun dengan keadaan yang seperti itu tidak membuat Lay berpikiran picik untuk mendapatkan Kris sepenuhnya. Dia akan tetap menyimpan rasa itu sampai Kris sadar akan semuanya. Karena Lay sangat menyayangi pemuda yang berada dalam pelukannya saat ini. Lay akan menjaga Kris. Itu janjinya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya Lay-ah. Aku mencintainya-", lirih Kris teredam dipundak Lay.

"Ssstt... Aku tau Kris-ah. Keluarkanlah jangan dipendam", balas Lay akhirnya sambil mengusap punggung kokoh Kris.

'Dan aku juga sangat mencintaimu', lirih Lay dalam diamnya.

"Terima kasih Lay-", Kris bergumam.

"Untuk?", tanya Lay tidak mengerti.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi tempat bersandarku selama ini. Dan terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku yang paling berharga. Aku sangat menyayangimu", ucap Kris tambah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ne.. Kris aku juga... Sangat menyayangimu", lirih Lay.

'_Sahabat? Apakah aku memang hanya pantas menjadi sahabatmu Kris?',_ batin Lay.

* * *

**~o0o~**

Sekarang terlihat tiga orang pemuda yang saling pandang dalam diam, sepertinya belum ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka bertiga. Terlihat dari satu pemuda yang masih berdiri dekat tempat dua pemuda yang lain duduk.

"Jadi... dia kekasihmu Hyung?", tanya Lu Han akhirnya memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka sedari tadi. Lu Han cukup terkejut saat mengetahui Hyung kesayangannya itu sudah memiliki kekasih.

Karena dari yang dia tau, dari dulu Suho sangat susah membuka hatinya untuk seseorang, tapi sekarang yang dilihatnya berbeda. Suho Hyungnya sudah banyak berubah, tapi Lu Han lega karena mengetahuinya.

Diam-diam Lu Han menampilkan senyumnya. Tapi sepertinya senyum yang diperlihatkan Lu Han beda dari senyum-senyum biasanya. Bisa dibilang Lu Han menampilkan senyum evil yang jarang sekali digunakannya.

'_Suho Hyung sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang menarik'_, batin Lu Han menyeringai.

Pemuda bermata bulat yang masih berdiri itu dengan sedikit bingung mendekat dan menduduki kursi tepat di sebelah Suho. Dan Suho tanpa segan langsung mengecup singkat bibir mungil pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"Aduh...aduh... Kalian memperlihatkan adegan yang agak mengganggu pemandangan! Aduh-aduh mataku sakit...", sindir Lu Han pada dua orang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Suho langsung memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Lu Han. Dan Lu Han hanya membalasnya dengan memeletkan lidah pada Hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Kau darimana _chagiya_?", tanya Suho.

"Heumm... Aku baru pulang kuliah Hyung. Tadi ada sedikit tugas dari Kang _Seonsaengnim_, dan baru bisa ke cafe sekarang", balas pemuda bermata bulat itu sambil tersenyum.

Lu Han yang merasa diabaikan di sana dengan senang hati mengganggu kemesraan yang tercipta antara dua manusia yang berada di hadapannya itu.

Plak...

Plak...

Plak...

"Aishh... Kenapa nyamuknya tidak kena? Di sini banyak sekali nyamuk? Aku jadi merasa punya teman", ucap Lu Han dengan nada menyindir tanpa melihat kepada dua pemuda lain yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.

Pemuda bermata bulat memandang Lu Han dengan ekspresi bersalah karena mengabaikan Lu Han dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan pemuda lainnya yang memandang Lu Han horor ditambah _deathglare_ mematikannya.

"Ekhemm... Perkenalkan aku Do Kyung Soo. Kau bisa memanggilku Kyung Soo. Aku... hm... kekasihnya Suho Hyung. Hehehe...", pemuda bermata bulat itu akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya. Kyung Soo tersenyum ramah dan sangat manis.

'_God... Cute... Suho Hyung kau dapat di mana pemuda manis ini? Kau sangat beruntung Hyung',_ batin Lu Han.

"Uh... Oh... _Annyeong_... Aku Xi Lu Han. Kau bisa memanggilku Luhan. Aku baru datang dari Beijing Hyung. Dan aku adalah... hm...

SELINGKUHAN BARUNYA SUHO HYUNG!", lanjut Lu Han semangat sambil menahan tawa.

'_Rasakan pembalasanku Hyung...',_ batin Lu Han menyeringai –_evil_.

Dan lihatlah bagaimana ekspresi dari dua pemuda yang berada tepat dihadapan Lu Han saat ini. Suho langsung tersedak mendengar perkataan Lu Han diiringi dengan tatapan tajam setelahnya, yang kalau bisa diartikan tatapan Suho seperti berbicara 'KAU. MATI. XI LU HAN!'

Dan Kyung Soo? Entah ekspresi apa yang akan di tunjukkannya. Yang pasti sekarang dia langsung menatap Suho yang sedang melayangkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya kepada Lu Han. Sepertinya sebentar lagi jiwa _angel_ akan bertukar sementara menjadi _devil_.

Suho yang kedapatan sedang melayangkan _deathglare-_nya tersebut langsung gelagapan ketika ditatap oleh Kyung Soo.

"Hahaha... _Chagi-ah_ apa kau percaya apa yang dikatakan anak ingusan ini?", ucap Suho pada Kyung Soo akhirnya dengan sedikit diiringi tawa garing setelahnya.

Lu Han hanya memeletkan lidahnya kepada Suho dan itu membuat Suho tidak tahan untuk tidak melanjutkan penyiksaannya kembali kepada Lu Han.

"Kau betul-betul bertambah nakal Xi Lu Han... Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama tiga tahun ini, eoh? Sekarang aku betul-betul kesal padamu...", bentak Suho kembali melakukan penyiksaannya terhadap Lu Han seperti tadi.

Kyung Soo yang melihatnya hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, karena setahunya Suho adalah orang yang agak dingin dan selalu serius. Tapi sekarang yang dilihatnya bukanlah sosok Suho yang seperti itu. Su Ho yang sekarang adalah Su Ho yang apa adanya, seseorang yang ingin dianggap sebagai kakak baik dihadapan adik nakalnya.

'_Anak ini membawa pengaruh yang besar, siapa dia sebenarnya?'_, pikir Kyung Soo.

"Suho-ya sudahlah, aku tidak marah. Kau membuat seluruh pelanggan di sini melihat tingkah anehmu. Apa kau mau membuat semua pelanggan di cafeku kabur?", jelas Kyung Soo sambil menarik kekasihnya untuk melepaskan rangkulan penyiksaan penuh sayangnya terhadap Lu Han.

"Loh...? Kyung Soo Hyung, jadi ini cafemu?", tanya Lu Han langsung setelah bebas dari Suho tanpa manghiraukan rasa sakit di lehernya.

"He-em..", gumam Kyung Soo sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Wahhh... berarti aku bisa berkunjung sering-sering ke sini?", ucap Lu Han imut.

"Tidak!", balas Suho cepat.

"Aishh.. Hyung ! Yang punya cafe siapa, eoh?", balas Lu Han tidak mau kalah.

"Kekasihku! Kenapa? Apa kau keberatan?", tanya Suho sambil menampilkan tampang kemenangannya. Memang sepertinya jiwa _angel _sedang dalam _devil mode on_.

"Suho-ya... Jangan bersikap kekanakan begitu", ucap Kyung Soo lembut menengahi mereka berdua.

Akhirnya dua manusia itu diam setelah sadar kalau mereka memang jadi pusat perhatian di cafe milik Kyung Soo tersebut.

* * *

**~o0o~**

"Hhhaaahhhh..."

Sang pemuda manis terlihat sedang menghela nafas panjang setelah membasuh mukanya di wastafel. Melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin dan mencengkeram sudut wastafel kuat.

"Sungguh menyedihkan", ucap Lu Han sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ya. Kau Xi Lu Han. Kau sangat menyedihkan. Kau seorang pe- nge- cut", ucap Lu Han lagi masih melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini? Sakit- Di sini sangat sakit...". Lu Han mencengkeram kuat dada bagian kirinya_._

'_Aku rindu- aku sangat merindukan kebahagiaanku yang dulu. Aku lelah seperti ini- sangat lelah.'_

'_Kau pembohong ulung Xi Lu Han. Tidak taukah kau itu? Berusaha menjadi sosok yang kuat dan tegar di hadapan orang lain. Kau aktor yang hebat- selalu berusaha tersenyum untuk membuat orang lain tidak melihat luka dalam yang tergores di hatimu'_.

Lu Han kembali tersenyum miris memikirkan itu semua. Sungguh, kenapa hidupnya menjadi sangat menyedihkan seperti ini?

'_Aku harus kembali, percuma apa yang aku lakukan selama ini kalau aku masih belum bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini. Yang penting sekarang aku tidak boleh lagi memperlihatkan sosok rapuhku di hadapan siapapun.'_

"Yaksokhae! Kau kuat Xi Lu Han!" Ucap Lu Han setelahnya dan berlalu keluar dari kamar mandi menuju meja Su Ho dan Kyung Soo berada.

* * *

**~o0o~**

**SuD.O's side**

"Jadi di mana kau mendapatkan anak itu Hyung?", tanya Kyung Soo pada Suho yang berada tepat di sampingnya. Suho langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu. Dia sedikit heran kenapa Kyung Soo bertanya seperti itu.

"Eung..g...", Suho tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Dia harus memberikan alasan yang tepat karena tidak mungkin memberi tahu Kyung Soo yang sebenarnya. Yang harus membongkar semuanya adalah Lu Han sendiri bukan dirinya. Dia harus menjaga rahasia. Bisa-bisa Lu Han benar-benar akan membunuhnya. Tapi...

"Hmm... Sepertinya anak itu memberi pengaruh yang besar padamu hyung. Aku bisa melihat sosok lain seorang Oh Suho ketika kau berada di dekat anak itu", sambung Kyung Soo lagi. "Sebenarnya siapa dia hyung?", tanya Kyung Soo.

"Errr... dia..dia...", Suho tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Blank... Otak jeniusnya betul-betul susah bekerja di saat penting seperti ini karena ditatap sangat intens oleh Kyung Soo. Ini betul-betul kelemahan Suho karena dia memang tidak pernah bisa berbohong pada Kyung Soo.

"_Chagi-ah... _Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu. Hehehe..."

'_Ya! Suho pabbo, kenapa kau bilang seperti itu',_ batin Suho setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari Kyung Soo. Suho hanya bisa tertawa kikuk setelahnya.

**PLETAKKK...**

"Akh- _Chagiya_ sakit. Kau kejam sekali pada tunanganmu ini", ucap Suho sedikit manja sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan manis dari Kyung Soo.

"YA! Oh Suho kenapa kau jadi manja seperti itu eoh? Itu menggelikan", balas Kyung Soo diiringi tampang sedikit aneh melihat tingkah Suho yang diluar dari biasanya.

"Manja pada calon istri sendiri kan tidak apa-apa", balas Suho sambil merangkul pundak Kyung Soo. "_Chagi-ah. Kiss_", sambung Suho tanpa peduli situasi.

"Suho Hyung kau sangat mengelikan kalau seperti itu", balas Kyungsoo sambil bergidik. "Sekarang aku serius Hyung, anak itu siapa? Ini bukan tentang aku cemburu atau tidak. Tapi aku hanya sedikit penasaran", sambung Kyung Soo panjang lebar.

Su Ho memutar otak dan- "Kyungsoo-ah bisa kita ganti topik?", ucap Suho pasrah.

"TI..DAK..Hyung! Kan Hyung tinggal jawab. Kalau Hyung tidak menjawab juga, aku akan benar-benar marah. Jangan ajak aku bicara lagi", balas Kyung Soo sambil menunjukkan wajah kesalnya karena Suho tidak juga mau menjawab pertanyaannya tentang pemuda bernama Lu Han yang membuatnya sedikit tertarik itu.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga. Kalau tidak, aku pergi", ancam Kyung Soo.

"_Chagi-ah_.. Aku tidak bisa-"

"Satu...", Kyung Soo memuai hitungannya.

"Ya...ya.. Kyung Soo-ah aku betul-betul tidak bisa menceri-"

"Dua...",

"Lu Han sendiri yang tidak memperbolehkan-"

"Ti_"

"_Arasseo...Arasseo..._ Aku akan menceritakan!" Balas Su Ho cepat.

"Sebenarnya Lu Han itu sedang dalam masa buron sekarang. Tapi jangan salah sangka dulu, buron maksudnya bukan dikejar polisi, tapi... arghh.. gimana menceritakannya. Yang penting Lu Han itu adalah anak dari sa..."

"HYUNG...", terdengar sebuah teriakan dari arah belakang Suho dan Kyung Soo dan tentu saja itu sangat membuat kaget kedua orang yang sedang berbicara serius itu. Ternyata yang berteriak itu adalah Lu Han yang sudah berada tepat di belakang mereka.

"YA! Lu Han kau mengagetkanku", ucap Suho kesal. Sambil menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Lu Han yang sekarang sudah berdiri diantara Suho dan Kyung Soo yang duduk berdampingan.

"Ha..ha.. Maafkan aku mengganggu kemesraan kalian berdua. Hm... kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Aku kah? Hehe.. _Mian_ aku mendengar", ucap Lu Han masih dengan posisinya yang berada di tengah-tengah Suho dan Kyung Soo.

"Suho Hyung kau kejam sekali, enak saja aku dibilang buron", ucap Lu Han sambil memandang Suho kesal. Lalu dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri menghadap Kyung Soo.

"Kyung Soo Hyung jangan percaya apa yang dibilang oleh Suho Hyung. Aku tidak sejahat itu", ucap Lu Han serius.

'_Apa anak ini betul-betul akan menceritakannya?'_, batin Suho sambil memandang Lu Han serius.

"Sebenarnya.. aku... aku...

Aku hanya sedang dikejar-kejar oleh rentenir yang tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti kekasihmu itu Hyung... Hehehe...", sambung Lu Han menatap Kyung Soo sambil nyengir.

**BRUKKKK**

Perhatian Lu Han dan Kyung Soo langsung teralih pada suara gaduh yang tercipta tepat setelah Lu Han berbicara.

"Hmmfff... Hua...ha...ha... Suho Hyung posisi jatuhmu sangat tidak elit. Kau terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih jelek. Hahaha..", ejek Lu Han melihat Suho yang terjatuh dengan posisi kepala yang berada di bawah sedangkan sebelah kakinya berada di pegangan kursi.

"Suho-ya, kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kyung Soo yang langsung menolong Suho bangun. Dia kelihatan sangat kesakitan.

"Akh- _chagiya_ sakit sekali...", rintih Suho. Kyung Soo terlihat mengusap punggung Suho yang menghantam lantai saat jatuh tadi. Dengan sedikit mengernyit melihat tampang kesakitan Su Ho.

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh seperti itu? Seluruh penghuni cafe melihatmu", ucap Kyung Soo sambil mengusap punggung Suho dengan sayang. "Apakah masih sakit?"

"Ne- tapi sekarang sudah mendingan Kyung Soo-ya, berkat bantuanmu. Calon istri yang baik" ,balas Suho dengan sedikit kekehan diakhirnya sambil mencubit pipi Kyung Soo gemas.

**Blushh**

Kyung Soo merasakan panas di pipinya setelah mendengar perkataan Suho. Pipinya pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

"Aduh... aduh... mataku sakittttt lagi...", ucapan itu menghentikan moment indah antara Suho dan Kyung Soo. Terlihat Suho menatap horor Lu Han yang berekspresi kesakitan.

"Huh.. Xi Lu Han... Dasar pengganggu! Kau sangat menyebalkan. Aku jatuh karena ulah siapa, eoh?", ucap Suho seperti akan menguliti Lu Han hidup-hidup.

"Hahaha... Hyung aku hanya bercanda. Aku kan selingkuhanmu yang paling baik diantara selingkuhanmu yang lain-lainnya", balas Lu Han sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Suho dan diakhiri kekehan nakal setelahnya.

Suho tidak menjawab. Mungkin dia memang merasa sangat kesal kepada adiknya itu. Tapi seberapa marahnya ia kepada Lu Han. Tetap Su Ho tidak pernah betul-betul kesal pada Luhan. Suho sangat menyayangi Lu Han layaknya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Suho Hyung", panggil Lu Han lagi. Suho tetap tidak menjawab. "Buing..Bbuing...".

Dan akhirnya cara terakhir yang digunakan Lu Han adalah dengan tingkah aneh tapi menggemaskan miliknya. Terlihat Suho sedikit tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Lu Han saat ini.

"Hyung kau tersenyum! Yes. Aku berhasil", ucap Lu Han sumringah sambil memperihatkan gaya seperti anak kecil yang baru dapat mainan bagus.

"Ya..ya.. Xi Lu Han berhenti memperlihatkan wajahmu yang seperti itu. Itu sangat menggelikan", ucap Suho kembali dengan ekspresi marahnya.

"Menggelikan Hyung? Bukannya tadi kau tersenyum? Hyung, aku tau kau tidak akan berlama-lama marah padaku."

"Siapa bilang? Aku marah padamu", balas Suho sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayolah Hyung. Bbuing-bbuing"

Dan sekarang terlihatlah tingkah kekanak-kanakkan antara Lu Han dan Suho. Di mana Lu Han sedang berusaha membujuk Suho untuk memaafkannya dengan mengeluarkan berbagai jurus terbaik yang dimilikinya.

Kyung Soo yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

'_Kau punya cahaya sendiri Xi Lu Han. Siapa yang berada di dekatmu akan merasakan bias cahaya terang darimu",_ batin Kyung Soo sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**~o0o~**

Lu Han sepertinya berhasil dalam misi –membujuk Su Ho Hyung- supaya tidak marah padanya lagi. Sudah sangat lama Lu Han tidak tertawa selepas ini. Bahagia. Lu Han merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan dari hal sederhana seperti ini.

"_Arra..._ Lu Han-ah aku memaafkanmu dan berhenti menunjukkan tampang menggelikan mu itu", ucap Suho akhirnya menghentikan tingkah menggelikan Lu Han –menurut Su Ho- itu.

"Hehehe... _Xie-xie_ Hyung", balas Lu Han sambil tertawa senang.

"Ehem.. Oh iya- Kyung Soo Hyung. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuat cafemu bising seperti ini. _Mianhaee..._"_,_ lanjut Lu Han sambil memandang Kyung Soo dengan tampang sedikit memelas.

"Hmmm... Gwaenchana Lu Han-ah. Hyung tidak marah", balas Kyung Soo hyung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya ampun! Kyung Soo Hyung! _Neomu kyeopta_! Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu Hyung" ,ucap Lu Han tanpa sadar sambil balas tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Kyung Soo erat.

Kyung Soo menujukkan ekspresi bingung sambil sedikit meringis karena mendapat pernyataan cinta mendadak dari adik kekasihnya sendiri. Tentu saja yang bereaksi tidak hanya Kyung Soo, tapi juga aura gelap di samping Kyung Soo. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Su Ho yang sedang menatap mereka horor.

"Ehem... Maaf mengganggu moment indah kalian berdua, tapi Lu Han-ah sekarang aku ingin berbicara serius denganmu", nada sinis Suho hyung terdengar menginterupsi kegiatan Lu Han yang masih tersenyum bodoh dihadapan Kyung Soo

Kyung Soo yang mendengar interupsi dari kekasihnya sedikit terkekeh karena kekasihnya terlihat cemburu karena kedekatan mereka. Suho sedikit jengkel tapi lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan.

"Iya hyung. Aku mengerti", balas Lu Han sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya terhadap Kyung Soo. Dan duduk dengan tenang dikursinya.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?", tanya Suho serius.

"Hmm... _Molla_ Hyung aku belum punya tujuan. Kalau aku sudah punya tujuan tidak mungkin aku akan memanggil Hyung", balas Lu Han santai.

"YA! Aishh.. anak ini", ucap Suho sambil memijat kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Next chap masih chapter 2. Aku bagi dua lagi karena kepanjangan... Hahaha...

Mind to **Review...**

**Yoroshiku...**

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**NoonaLu, doxygen, Guest**

* * *

**04 April 2015**


	4. Chapter 4 (Light)

**(Chapter 2B)**

* * *

**Author:**

**AnyzZhea Kazumi Light****(AKL)**

**Title: **

**Expectation of Destiny**

**Main Cast:**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Oh Se Hun**

**Support Cast:**

**Kris Wu / Wu Yi Fan**

**Kim Jeon Myun**

**Do Kyung Soo**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**Kim Jong In**

**de-el-el (akan bertambah seiring jalan cerita)**

**Genre:**

**YAOI, Drama, Romance, Entertaintment Life, de-el-el**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chaptered (3.054 word)**

**Summary: **

Lu Han membulatkan mata nya shock. "YA TUHAN! KAU? SI MESUM!" , tuduh Lu Han sambil menunjuk Se Hun yang juga memandangnya terkejut.

"**MWOOO...?" "KAU?" "YA! KAUUU?"**

**Disclaimer:**

OOC, Exo Belong To Themselves, SM Entertainment, Their Parrents, and God. Saya hanya pinjam mereka buat jadi cast di FF ini. But This Story is mine. No copy+paste this fanfic without permission.

**Author's Note:**

Hai...Lama banget ya AKL baru muncul lagi. Hahaha... Maafkan AKL karena masih dalam masa kritis, maklum sekarang kesibukan AKL nggak hanya kuliah tapi juga asisten. Jadi buat posting FF aja susah nya minta ampun -_- . Gomen ne nae readers. **Warning** bahasa tidak sesuai dengan EYD, typo(s) berserakan, penulisan berantakan dan jalan cerita kayaknya tidak sesuai expectation.

* * *

**AKL present-Story Begin-**

**Harapan? Tidak ada yang salah kan kalau menyisipkan harapan di tengah-tengah takdir?**

**(Preview Chapter)**

"Hmm... _Molla_ Hyung aku belum punya tujuan. Kalau aku sudah punya tujuan tidak mungkin aku akan memanggil Hyung", balas Lu Han santai.

"YA! Aishh.. anak ini", ucap Suho sambil memijat kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut.

'_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

**Expectation of Destiny Chapter 2**

* * *

.

.

.

"Uhm... Kembalilah Lu Han-ah, jangan terus menghindar", ucap Suho akhirnya.

Lu Han tercenung sebentar mendengar ucapan dari Suho. Akhirnya Su Ho mengucapkannya juga. Lu Han sedikit menampilkan senyum miris.

'_Hhh... bahkan Suho hyung lebih tau aku, daripada diriku sendiri'_, batin Lu Han. Tapi tidak lama Lu Han menegakkan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Aku akan kembali Hyung. Aku sudah bisa menerima semuanya. Tapi untuk beberapa waktu ini aku belum siap untuk menemui mereka", balas Lu Han dengan serius tidak tampak sedikitpun kejahilan di sorot mata hitamnya. Dan itu menandakan kalau seorang Lu Han memang sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Errr... _Chogiyo_, sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan. Apa sebaiknya aku pergi?", terdengar suara Kyung Soo menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Sepertinya Kyung Soo sedikit merasa serba salah dengan keberadaannya disana.

"Eh? _Mian_ Hyung. Kami mengabaikanmu", balas Lu Han sambil tersenyum kikuk dan Suho tidak menanggapi karena sepertinya ia masih berusaha mencerna jawaban Lu Han tadi.

"Kau pasti bingung Hyung. Seperti ini, tentang aku yang dikejar-kejar itu tidak bohong. Tapi aku bukan buron Hyung. Hanya saja aku belum bisa cerita banyak tentang itu. Aku baru sampai di Korea hari ini dan Suho Hyung yang menjemputku. Tenang Hyung aku bukan selingkuhan manusia kejam yang disana", tunjuk Lu Han ke arah Su Ho dan Kyung Soo pun mengikuti arah tunjuk Lu Han tersebut.

"Itu hanya bercanda. Aku belum dapat tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan, semua kartu ATM dan kartu kreditku diblokir jadi aku memang tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Dan jadilah aku bergantung kepada kekasihmu yang galak itu Hyung." Jelas Lu Han panjang lebar dan tak lupa diakhiri dengan cengiran khas nya. Walaupun sekarang Lu Han terlihat seperti habis lari marathon karena menceritakan dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

Kyung Soo hanya bisa ternganga setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Lu Han_. 'Bagaimana dia bisa bicara panjang lebar begitu hanya dengan satu kali tarikan nafas?'_, batin Kyungsoo.

"Kau cocok jadi rapper Lu Han-ah", ucap Kyung Soo tanpa sadar.

"Ne?", tanya Lu Han tidak mengerti.

"Ah...a...a..ni..", balas Kyung Soo setelah sadar akan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Hmm... Baiklah aku mengerti. Jadi sekarang apa rencanamu Lu Han-ah? Katanya kau belum dapat tempat tinggal kan? Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di apartement ku saja. Kebetulan aku tinggal sendiri" , tawar Kyung Soo. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa percaya begitu saja pada namja imut yang baru saja di kenalnya ini.

"JINJJA... Hyung? Kalau begitu aku ma..."

"Shireooooooo!".

Lu Han belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena diinterupsi oleh teriakan dari manusia satu lagi yang sempat mereka abaikan. Su Ho.

"_Wae?_ Kenapa Hyung? Aku kan sedang mencari tempat tinggal?", tanya Lu Han sedikit bingung.

"Shireo. Kalau kau tinggal di apartement Kyung Soo, bisa-bisa dia terkontaminasi dengan sifatmu itu. Dan ditambah apa yang kau bilang tadi? Kau jatuh cinta pada Kyung Soo? Shireo!", balas Suho sengit.

"Yah..h.. Hyung kau kejam sekali. Kyung Soo hyung saja tidak keberatan", ucap Lu Han sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'_Baru saja aku mau bersikap baik padanya. Heuhh.. dasar Suho Hyung menyebalkan.'_

"Aku akan mencarikanmu tempat tinggal. Aku tidak mau kau merepotkan orang lain, cukup aku saja yang kau buat repot", balas Suho sadis.

Lu Han menampilkan tampang sebal dan tidak terimanya karena bagaiman pun juga sedikit banyaknya apa yang dikatakan oleh Suho itu adalah benar.

"YA! Terus aku akan tinggal dimana Hyung? Sekarang aku tidak punya uang se-sen pun untuk menyewa tempat tinggal. Ditambah lagi aku belum dapat pekerjaan. Dan aku juga masih harus melanjutkan sekolahku" ,rengek Lu Han akhirnya. Akhirnya harga diri Lu Han jatuh juga dihadapan seorang Suho.

"Oh.. ya.. Kau masih sekolah kan Lu Han-ah. Sekarang kau kelas berapa? Kalau kau mau aku akan membantu mengurus kepindahanmu kebetulan aku punya kenalan.", sela Kyung Soo tiba-tiba.

"Akhh.. Itu Hyung kalau masalah sekolahku, aku sudah mengurusnya sebelum aku ke sini. Aku sudah mendaftar di Scholl Of Performing Art Seoul", balas Lu Han sambil tersenyum sedikit kurang enak karena menolak niat baik Kyung Soo.

Kyung Soo terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya dia bingung dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Lu Han. Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?

"Hmm... SOPA Lu Han-ah? Kau mendaftar di SOPA? Apa kau tidak salah daftar sekolah. Itu bukannya sekolah untuk tingkat Senior High School?", tanya Kyung Soo sedikit bingung.

"Oh.. itu. Iya Hyung aku memang mendaftar di SOPA apanya yang sal...ah..."

'_Eh? Tunggu. Kyung Soo Hyung bertanya tadi kalau aku tidak salah daftar karena itu sekolah untuk tingkat Senior High School? Jangan-jangan Kyung Soo Hyung menyangka kalau aku masih...'_ . Lu Han menatap Kyung Soo sedikit horor.

"Kyung Soo Hyung jangan bilang kalau kau menganggapku masih Junior High School?", tanya Lu Han pelan karena sedikit shock dan tidak yakin dengan kesimpulan yang didapatnya.

Diluar dugaaan Kyung Soo mengangguk dengan polosnya. Shock. Lu Han Shock.

"YA! Kyung Soo Hyung aku sudah SMA!" Cecar Lu Han tidak terima.

"Hummpptt... HUAHAHAHA...". Lu Han melirik sinis pada seseorang disampinganya yang baru saja meledakkkan tawa seperti orang gila.

'_Bagus Suho Hyung sepertinya kau sangat senang melihat penderitaanku. Aku akan mencabut gelar guardian dari dirimu! Aku kesal padamu Hyung.' _Batin Lu Han kesal karena ditertawakan.

"Eh... Jadi bukan SMP ya? Ah... Hyung kira kau masih SMP Lu Han-ah, wajahmu sangat menipu. Aduh... Maafkan Hyung kalau begitu." Ucap kyung Soo sedikit merasa bersalah.

"YA! Suho-ya berhentilah tertawa kau membuat Lu Han bertambah marah", lanjut Kyung Soo sambil mencubit pinggang Suho yang masih tertawa.

"Haha... Baik.. baiklah aku tidak akan tertawa lagi. Haha.. Ekhem...ehem... Lu Han-ah berarti urusan sekolahmu sudah selesai. Sekarang tinggal tempat tinggal dan juga..." –Suho

"Oh iya Kyung Soo Hyung, cafe ini milikmu kan? Bagaimana kalau aku bekerja part time disini saja. Dengan begitu aku bisa menyewa tempat tinggal untuk beberapa waktu kalau memang aku tidak dibolehkan tinggal di apartementmu karena kekasih protective mu itu Hyung. Bisa kan Hyung?", ucap Lu Han mengabaikan ucapan Su Ho.

"Xi Lu Han! Aku belum selesai bicara, kau sudah bicara panjang lebar begitu. Dasar tidak sopan." Yang membalas Suho dengan nada jengkel.

"Heemm... Usul yang bagus juga. Baiklah kalau begitu aku menerimamu bekerja di sini Lu Hannie", ucap Kyung Soo sambil tersenyum.

"_Jeongmal-yo_ Hyung? Ah- Aku sangat senang. Dan panggilan imut itu aku suka Hyung", ucap Lu Han sambil memeluk Kyung Soo secara refleks.

"Suho hyung bagaimana menurutmu?", tanya Lu han sambil menoleh ke arah Suho masih lam posisi memeluk Kyung Soo, yang dibalas sedikit kikuk oleh Kyung Soo karena sadar auranya gelap yang berasal dari Su Ho.

Lu Han menatap horor Su Ho dan mencoba melepas pelukan dan berkata- "Suho Hyu-"

"Tunggu Lu Han-ah aku sedang berfikir", sela Suho dengan nada horor.

Lu Han yang sepertinya sedikit takut dengan keadaan Su Ho akhirnya menurut. Dan dengan tenang menunggu Suho yang sedang berpikir. Lu Han meletakkan kedua tanggannya di atas meja menopang dagu sambil memandang Su Ho yang terlihat berpikir keras.

'_Suho Hyung kau terlalu jenius, sehingga untuk memutuskan itu saja kau butuh waktu yang sangat lama. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Aku saja tidak memikirkan sampai segitunya.'_ Pikir Lu Han sedikit bingung.

"Hemm... Baiklah aku sudah dapat keputusan. Dan keputusanku adalah kau Xi Lu Han, tidak akan bekerja di cafe Kyung Soo."

**BRAKKK**

Wajah Lu Han sukses membentur meja karena topangan tangan nya yang tiba-tiba tergelincir setelah mendengar keputusan Suho.

"YA! Hyung... Semuanya tidak boleh lalu aku akan apa setelah ini Hyung? Kau bilang aku merepotkanmu. Jadi aku ingin mandiri dan tidak akan bergantung pada -**PLETAKKK**-mu... YA! Hyung sakiiiittt, sepertinya aku akan benar-benar geger otak setelah ini", kesal Lu Han karena Suho kembali mendaratkan jitakan manis di kepalanya.

"Hei.. Pabbo- aku belum selesai bicara. Kau tidak akan bekerja di cafe Kyung Soo, sebagai gantinya kau akan bekerja denganku. Aku sedang membutuhkan seorang asisten menejer sekarang dan sepertinya kau cocok Lu Han-ah. Dan ini merupakan perintah, kau tidak bisa menolak Lu Han karena dengan itu aku akan bisa mengawasimu kapan saja", jelas Suho panjang lebar.

Lu Han langsung membulatkan mata tidak percaya dengan ucapan Su Ho.

"_Neo michiesseo_ Hyung? Kau ingin menyerahkanku ke kandang singa?", teriak Lu Han pada Suho dengan sedikit ketegangan dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Maksudnya?", terdengar nada kebingungan dari Kyung Soo. "Bukannya jadi asisten menejer itu lebih bagus daripada jadi pelayan di cafeku Luhannie?".

Lu Han mengalihkan pandangannya mengahadap Kyung Soo yang terlihat kebngungan. Lu Han dilema, Kyung Soo tidak tau apa-apa dan dia dipihak yang harus memberi tau tidak bisa menjelaskan untuk sekarang ini. Kalau waktunya sudah tiba Lu Han berjanji untuk bercerita. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Lu Han hanya berharap Kyung Soo tidak menjauhi nya setelah tau semua.

"Ah- Begini Hyung... eum... aku... aku...". Lu Han tergagap untuk memberikan jawaban yang tepat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya gusar.

"Aku tidak-"

"Lu Han memiliki phobia dengan artis Kyung Soo-ah. Kalau sampai dia bertemu dengan artis maka dia kan bertingkah abnormal dan itulah sebenarnya ditakutkannya."

Lu Han mendesah lega karena Su Ho akhirnya membantunya memberi alasan. Walaupun dengan alasan yang luar biasa bodoh.

'_Phobia artis? Hei... Bahkan kalau mau aku bisa lebih terkenal dari mereka.' _Batin Lu Han. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Lu Han lega karena tidak harus membongkar semua nya.

"Eh? Phobia artis? A...a...ah... Ne. Aku mengerti. Kadang seseorang memang punya suatu phobia yang agak aneh." Balas Kyung Soo dengan pandangan aneh pada Lu Han tapi diakhiri dengan tawa terpaksa setelahnya.

Dan sekarang Lu Han benar-benar merutuk perkataan Su Ho. Bertambah satu orang lagi yang akan menganggapnya sebagai manusia aneh. _'Ishhh... Aku malu.'_

Lu Han hanya bisa mendelik kejam ke arah Suho yang sekarang memasang senyum lima jari. Seperti memang sengaja memberi tau bahwa dia sengaja memberi alasan bodoh untuk Lu Han.

"Ha ha ha... Begitulah Kyung Soo Hyung. Hahaha..." Ucap Lu Han akhirnya diselingi tawa garing.

"Jadi Lu Hannie. Kau tidak akan menolak kan." Tawar Su Ho yang bukan lagi pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan mutlak yang harus dituruti Lu Han.

'_Aku membencimu Hyung.'_

* * *

**~o0o~**

"Kalau begitu kami pergi Kyung Soo-ya. Jangan terlalu lelah bekerja. Istirahatlah. _Arraseoo_?", ucap Suho perhatian sambil mengecup singkat bibir Kyung Soo.

Mereka saling berbagi senyuman sebelum Suho beranjak ke parkiran mobil meninggalkan Lu Han dan Kyung Soo berdua di dekat pintu masuk cafe.

"Terima kasih banyak Kyung Soo Hyung. Makanan di cafe mu sangat enak. Aku akan sering berkunjung ke sini. Sepertinya aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan cafemu ini Hyung", Lu Han tersenyum manis lalu membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arah Kyung Soo sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Ne.. Lu Han-ah.. Sering-seringlah berkunjung. Aku menunggu", balas Kyung Soo juga sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh ya- Kyung Soo Hyung " ,panggil Lu Han.

"_Ne_. Lu Hannie?"

**CUP**

Kyung Soo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat Lu Han mengecup pipinya singkat.

"Hehehe... _Gomawo_ Hyung. Itu salam perpisahan dariku." Lanjut Luhan dengan cengirannya. "Dan doakan supaya Suho Hyung tidak melihat yang sebentar ini, kalau sampai dia lihat maka kemungkinan besar besok kau akan melihat upacara pemakamanku." Kelakar Lu Han diakhir kalimatnya.

Lu Han langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyung Soo yang masih tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Luhan padanya.

"_Bye_... Hyung!", teriak Lu Han sambil melambaikan tangannya dari balik jendela mobil. Setelah itu mobil Suho melaju meninggalkan cafe Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo tersenyum melihat tingkah Lu Han setelah sadar dari lamunannya dan balas melambai sampai mobil Su Ho menghilang dari pandangannya.

'_Lu Han-ah kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang'_, batin Kyung Soo sambil menegadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit. _'Apakah ini petunjuk darimu Tuhan? Bahwa aku tidak boleh melupakannya?_', Kyung Soo tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**~o0o~**

"Hyung- bagaimana bisa aku menjadi asistenmu? Kau kan bekerja di Dream Come Entertainment? Bagaimana caranya? Apa kau memang berniat untuk balas dendam padaku dengan sengaja memasukkanku ke kandang singa?", tanya Lu Han panjang lebar sambil menahan kekesalannya pada Hyung nya yang masih tenang menyetir disebelahnya.

"Hyuuuunngggg", rengek Lu Han lagi.

"YA! Lu Han-ah jangan bicara terus aku sedang berpikir", ucap Suho sedikit jengkel karena Lu Han terus bicara di sampingnya.

**CKITT**

**DUKK**

"Akh- Suho Hyung _pabbo-ya_ ! Kepalaku sakit terbentur dastboard. Kenapa kau berhenti mendadak begitu?", ucap Lu Han sangat kesakitan karena memang pada kenyataannya dia tidak memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Hei- _Pabbo_\- aku sudah dapat solusi dari masalahmu. Kau kan hanya jadi asistenku, jadinya kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan _'Sajangnim'._ Palingan kau hanya akan bertemu dengan staff-staff di sana."

"Itupun aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengenalimu secara langsung. Karena lihatlah dirimu sekarang- sudah banyak berubah dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengenalimu secara langsung. _Otte_? Rencanaku baguskan? Yah... Tidak salah kalau aku memang punya otak jenius. Kau tidak usah memuji."

Bangga Su Ho di akhir kalimat panjang nya. Lu Han hanya menatap malas memandang Su Ho yang masih terkekeh sendiri.

"Euh- Aku tau kenapa kau segitu ngototnya menjadikanku asistenmu. Kau tidak ingin aku kabur lagi kan Hyung? Otak jenius yang sangat mudah ditebak." Balas Lu Han meremehkan dan langsung mendapat tatapam tajam dari Su Ho tentunya.

"Uhhh... Baiklah kau menang Hyung. Menolak pun kau pasti akan tetap menjadikanku asistenmu", ucap Lu Han final sambil mengalihkan pandangan nya keluar jendela disampingnya, sangat malas melihat tampang kemenangan dari Su Ho.

Suho mengacak rambut pirang Lu Han sambil tersenyum. "Kau memang adik yang penurut", balas Suho disertai tawa kecilnya.

"Jangan kabur lagi adik kecil", sambung Suho sambil mengacak rambut Lu Han sampai benar-benar berantakan.

"YA! HYUNG! AKU BETUL-BETUL AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

* * *

**~o0o~**

"Uhhh- Pinggang ku", sebuah rintihan terdengar dari balik pintu kamar apartemen yang dihuni oleh pemuda bersurai coklat kehitaman itu. Sambil memegangi pinggangnya berusaha berjalan menggapai pintu kamar nya dan berjalan menuju ruangan tengah, karena sepertinya sang pemuda sudah sangat bosan berada di dalam kamarnya sedari tadi.

'_Kau harus beristirahat FULL Se Hun-ah. Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak beberapa hari ini. Karena memang pinggangmu cedera cukup parah. Jadi sepertinya schedule mu beberapa hari ini harus di undur kalau kau memang ingin cepat sembuh'_

Se Hun masih mengingat jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Chen 'Hyung' , yang merupakan dokter kenalan nya yang sering menangani artis maupun aktor di agensi tempat Se Hun bernaung sekarang –Dream Come Entertainment.

Dan juga dari tadi tidak berhenti mengutuk pemuda gila yang seenak jidatnya membanting aktor terkenal sepertinya tanpa sebab apapun –menurut Se Hun. '_Sungguh gila!' _Batin Se Hun tidak terima.

**CKLEK**

"Se Hun-ah! Aku pulang. Kau di rumah?" Acara –mari mengumpat pemuda gila versi Se Hun- berhenti karena mendengar suara Hyung nya yang sepertinya baru datang.

"Ya Hyung. Aku ada di ruang tengah", balas Se Hun dengan sedikit teriakan nyaring karena tidak sanggup bangkit dari posisi nya sekarang.

Su Ho yang mendengar langsung menghampiri Se Hun yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah. Se Hun cuek saat Hyung nya berjalan ke arahnya, tanpa menyadari ada langkah kaki lain dibelakang sang Hyung. Se Hun sedikit merubah posisi duduknya dengan sedikit rintihan karena jujur pinggang nya masih sangat sakit.

"Se Hun-ah. Kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu?", tanya Suho yang sukses membuat Se Hun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan baru menyadari ada orang lain selain Hyung nya yang berdiri di belakang Su Ho sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Uh- Ini hyung. Tadi sewaktu di bandara ada sedikit insiden", balas Se Hun cepat. Terlihat malas untuk bercerita tentang kejadian dibandara tadi.

"Eh? Insiden? Terus sekarang bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Suho lagi terlihat khawatir karena setiap Se Hun merubah posisi diiringi dengan rintihan sakit.

"Pinggangku sedikit cederea Hyung. Tapi Chen Hyung bilang ini akan sembuh dua atau tiga hari lagi." Balas Se Hun tenang tapi pandangannya sudah teralihkan kepada pemuda di belakang Su Ho yang masih setia menunduk dan terlihat menggerakkan bibirnya –seperti mengumpati sesuatu.

"Hyung yang di belakangmu... _Nuguseyo_?", tanya Se Hun akhirnya karena sepertinya Suho melupakan keberadaan pemuda yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya itu.

"Ishh- Aku lupa." Tanggap Su Ho sambil menengok ke belakang dan menyeret pemuda yang dimaksud agar berdiri sejajar dengannya. Walaupun harus dengan sedikit paksaan karena sang pemuda masih berontak, terlihat kesal Su Ho sempat melupakan keberadaan nya disana.

"Se Hun-ah, perkenalkan ini Xi Lu Han. Dia pindahan dari Beijing, mulai sekarang dia akan jadi asistenku. Dan berarti dia menejer ke- dua mu Se Hun-ah", lanjut Suho tenang sambil menyikut Lu Han yang masih setia mengumpatinya.

Lu Han yang sadar karena sikutan Su Ho langsung menunduk dan memperkenalkan dirinya bermaksud sedikit sopan. Tapi masih dengan belum memandang jelas Se Hun yang menatapnya intens.

"Ah- _A... Annyeong Haseyo_. Xi Lu Han _imnida_. Mulai sekarang aku adalah asisten meneger-" Lu Han mengangkat kepalanya yang masih menunduk bermaksud memandang pemuda yang akan menjadi atasannya itu. "-mu".

Lu Han membulatkan mata nya shock. "YA TUHAN! KAU? SI MESUM!" , tuduh Lu Han sambil menunjuk Se Hun yang juga memandangnya terkejut.

"**MWOOO...?"**

"**KAU?"**

"**YA! KAUUU?"**

* * *

**THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Next chapter akan AKL kirim secepatnya kalau tanggapan readers bagus.  
Mind to **REVIEW...**

**Yoroshiku**

* * *

**13 April 2015**


End file.
